


Ainz Quest

by linkjames24



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkjames24/pseuds/linkjames24
Summary: Inspired by Smite Quest. My thanks to Monk Penguin. It’s a Young Justice/Worm/Overlord villain protagonist story.*Summary: Suzuki Satoru hit rock bottom the day he failed the entrance exam to college. He was back at his dingy apartment, watching the news about Superman saving the day, yet again, when he received a headache and blacked out. Regaining consciousness, he realized he was being observed by a skeleton man who introduced itself as Ainz Ooal Gown.





	1. Chapter 1

His name was Suzuki Satoru, and two hours ago he tried to kill himself. He stared at the cracked ceiling stained with water marks and sat up on his bed. Cobwebs covered the walls. Litters of trash layered with dust spread across the floor. An oversized rat grabbed a pizza and scurried down a hole where the wall met the floor.

This was his humble abode, and he couldn’t pay the rent.

The landlord’s going to kill me, he thought. And he meant it literally. The landlord was affiliated with Lung, a metahuman who could turn into a dragon. Brockton Bay was the hotbed of supervillains the same way New York was the melting pot of cultures. Once upon a time twenty years ago there were several gangs fighting for dominance of the bay, that was until Superman made his presence known. Ever since then the Brockton Bay Supervillain Coalition was born.

Suzuki groaned and felt his head throb. He rubbed his forehead and winced as flashes of a bony skeleton with glowing red eyes seared into his mind.

“Ainz Ooal Gown?” The words were meaningless gibber.

“Yes, my potentate,” a soothing voice answered in a deep baritone. A shadow manifested two meters from his bed. It congealed into a shape of a skeleton adorned with a jet-black gown. Red orbs were attached to his shoulders like pauldrons. A red glow emanated from within his ribs. He held a staff entwined with seven serpents with jewels in their mouths. It spewed a dark red aura superseded solely by the fiery glow from Ainz’ empty eye sockets.

Suzuki felt like he should panic at the mere sight of the skeleton man.

But he didn’t. He felt a connection to this supreme being that told him Ainz existed solely to help him.

'I have superpowers.’

Just then there was a knock on the door. The landlord.

“Hide,” Suzuki said. Ainz vanished, completely coating his presence as he did so. An intrinsic part of Suzuki told him it was more than mere invisibility. Sight, hearing and touch were effectively neutered one-hundred percent. If not for the bond he felt with Ainz, Suzuki wouldn’t have noticed him at all.

The door was smashed open. The landlord came in. He was a balding man with a beer belly his tank top couldn’t completely hide. He wore jeans and slippers and a cigarette between his lips. There was a tattoo that read, ‘BBSC’ on his left cheek, short for the Brockton Bay Supervillain Coalition. He glared at Suzuki and said, “Rent, asshole.”

Suzuki yawned. “I’ll pay you tonight, I promise.”

The landlord sneered. “It ain’t gonna cut it, kid. You give me the money right now or I’ll kick you out.” The landlord retrieved an object from his pocket. It was a silver revolver. He aimed it at Suzuki. “Now give me the money.”

Suzuki felt a moment of fear, before it was dulled and ceased to exist. ‘Huh. That’s new.’ So engrossed was he in his lack of fear that he failed to notice the landlord pull the safety off and slide his forefinger in the trigger.

“Tell you what.” The landlord sneered. “I’ll shoot your shoulder and let you off the hook for twenty-four hours.”

“I’d bleed to death,” Suzuki said. “Please don’t.”

The landlord pulled the trigger.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Ainz reappeared and loomed over the landlord. The landlord gaped, the cigar falling from his lips, and looked up the skeletal creature to the empty eye sockets looking at him like a man might look at a particularly disgusting bug. “You’re annoying. Just die already. Grasp Heart.”

The landlord gasped and held his chest. He fell on his back with his hand falling on rat droppings. His face was stuck on the expression of horror. The scent of urine and feces marked his death.

Suzuki stared at the body. And then at Ainz, who despite having a skeleton head for a face managed to look sheepish. It must be the telepathic connection, or bond, or whatever they had that told Suzuki Ainz’ feelings, however small they were.

And Suzuki felt there was more power inside his body. That he was now a vessel for the majestic creatures of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Whatever that was.

“You just killed him,” Suzuki noted with dull interest.

“That I did,” Ainz said. Again he managed to look sheepish. “Do you want me to bring him back?”

Suzuki shook his head. “What did you do to me? I’m…” Empty.

Ainz shrugged. “I am an extension of yourself, I think. I’m not really sure.”

“That’s interesting.” Suzuki stared at the landlord’s corpse. “We should go.”

“Can I try something?” Ainz asked. Suzuki found it strange that despite being the more powerful of the two, Ainz was deferring to him.

And odder still that he felt a kindred spirit in the skeletal man. ‘Atavistic.’

“Sure,” Suzuki said.

“It’s called Greater Teleportation. It’s a spell that allows me to teleport anywhere. Normally I could only carry myself, but I believe my bond with you allows me to affect you with my spell.”

‘I wonder who you are…’ Did Suzuki pluck Ainz and this Tomb from another world and enslave them to his will? The horrifying emotion was instantly dulled.

“Sure,” Suzuki said.

Ainz didn’t do anything spectacular. He just mumbled something and nodded. The world blurred. The shitty apartment vanished, replaced by a lush green park. There was no one around. Suzuki recognized the place as Dullsville, a town twenty miles north of Brockton Bay.

It was the town he was born in.

“You can read my mind,” he guessed.

Ainz shrugged. For a skeletal creature he managed to be so emotive.

“Sorry,” he said.

Suzuki shook his head. He found himself forgiving Ainz Ooal Gown almost instantly. It was like he prioritized this magnificent creature more than he did the shitty landlord dead at the apartment. “Before you arrived, I was going to kill myself with bleach. But I fucked it up and drank water instead. I forgot I replaced the container with water four months ago.” He laughed.

Ainz, did not.

Without hesitation, Ainz grabbed his hands and knelt before him. “Suzuki, my potentate, don’t ever kill yourself. You’re far more valuable than anyone else in this reality. Am I understood?”

He felt like his chest was going to burst with an inferno of happiness it was dulled, leaving only a small matchfire in its wake. He felt frustrated. And then that too was dulled.

‘Fuck,’ he thought.

“Can you come with me?” He didn’t bother looking back. Ainz vanished his presence with Perfect Unknowable and followed Suzuki out the park. They passed buildings and malls and pedestrians ranging from students in uniforms to adults in suits. They walked for two kilometers in silence until they reached Dullsville cemetery. Suzuki took another thirty feet to the tombstones of his parents, buried together.

“Can you bring them back?” he asked.

“I’m sorry,” Ainz said. Despite being invisible, Suzuki heard him as clear as day.

He shrugged and looked at the blazing sun. “I was a lonely person, Ainz. I was born with nothing and I thought I was going to die with nothing.”

“Not anymore,” Ainz said, sounding both frustrated and determined. A billow of wind rustled brown leaves off the ground and swept them beyond the graveyard. Birds chirped overhead. Images of creatures frightening and beautiful in equal measure flashed with every beat of his heart.

Suzuki sighed, nodded and smiled. He offered a hand. “I don’t know you, but I’d like to.”

Ainz shook it. “Likewise.”

He’s heard of a saying. ‘The saying some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em.’ He was born with nothing, and he achieved nothing. He thought he was going to die with nothing when God or fate or the world or sheer coincidence decided otherwise.

Maybe, just maybe, he could adjourn death’s door just a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve minutes after he spoke to his parents, Suzuki and Ainz discussed his plans for the immediate future.

“You should lay low and observe the combat abilities of these so-called heroes and villains and compare them to our own,” Ainz said. He was invisible to sight, and even though he was speaking Suzuki knew no one but him could hear Ainz’ voice.

‘We could start with the locals,’ Suzuki thought. It wouldn’t do for other people to see him talking to thin air. He assumed based on the telepathic connection that Ainz could read his mind.

“What do you have in mind?” Ainz asked, confirming Suzuki’s theory.

‘Dullsville isn’t a cesspit like Brockton Bay, but it does have its own local drug epidemic.’ Suzuki recalled the local gang Bennett’s Boys. They were here when he was a kid, and the superhero then wasn’t able to stamp them out. Even as he moved from Dullsville he still checked into his hometown from time to time. Now and then the gang made the news.

“Are they backed by supervillains?” Ainz inquired, sounding almost excited. His attempt to hide it made him strangely cute, Suzuki noted.

‘Just one.’ He was the kingpin of Dullsville. ‘He’s called Bennet. Based on Youtube videos and information I’ve gathered from over three different forums, he’s very durable. Went toe-to-toe with Superman once. He only lost when Alexandria, Superman’s protégé at the time, joined the fight. The two flying bricks tag-teamed him and beat him unconscious.’

Ainz whistled.

‘Do you even know who Superman is?’ Suzuki asked.

“He’s the greatest hero of this earth,” Ainz said. “That’s only based on your memories, by the way. In my humble opinion this magical powerhouse Captain Marvel’s far stronger.”

The only reason Bennet was free was because he wasn’t a killer. At least not directly. For all his power, he picked a fight with Superman because the latter confronted him at his own office. Bennet never touched things directly. He was too cautious for that.

“Why doesn’t he have metahuman lackeys, though?” Ainz sounded befuddled.

‘I don’t know either.’ Suzuki hummed. He was in front of a pedestrian lane with a crowd of people on either side of him. When the street light turned green he crossed the street towards a 7/11. He went inside and bought pink strawberry and white vanilla flavored ice-cream. He paid the cashier and sat on a chair in front of a table facing the store-window.

“Still. How do you draw the attention of a kingpin who doesn’t want to get his hands dirty?” Ainz asked. He stood behind Suzuki, but unlike Suzuki’s reflection on the translucent surface, there wasn’t one for Ainz at all.

“And even more pressing,” Ainz continued. “Do you wish to sully your hands giving me the order to take a life?” Suzuki felt Ainz didn’t particularly care for human lives, but valued Suzuki’s feelings more than his own.

“He’s a dipshit,” Suzuki muttered. “He’s the leader of the drug dealers in this city. He’s killed over a hundred kids in the years he’s lived here. I don’t care what happens to a piece of shit like that so long as he gets comeuppance.”

Ainz chuckled. “I know the feeling, my potentate.”

‘Why do you call me that?’ Suzuki absentmindedly thought, wincing when he remembered Ainz could read his mind.

“Because you are. Or do you wish to be called king or master or emperor instead?”

‘No. Please. Potentate will do.’

Whatever that meant.

Another customer entered the store; a man in a beanie, hoodie, gloves, black pants and shoes, hefting a bag over one shoulder. Suzuki finished his ice-cream and yawned. He was sorely tired. He needed some time to rest. But he didn’t have enough cash to pay even a single night’s worth of rest on a motel. He was literally out of cash.

‘Maybe I could steal from Bennet?’

“It’s profitable, certainly,” Ainz said. “But it would require finding Bennet’s stash of cash, which will be significantly harder once the man is dead.”

‘You mean you want to torture him.’ Suzuki stared blankly at Ainz, although from the perspective of others Ainz wasn’t there, leaving Suzuki to look at the cashier. The cashier was a chubby bespectacled man in a hat and red uniform. He looked afraid of Suzuki’s staring, so much so he couldn’t even look at the other customer with a beanie over the counter.

That was when the customer raised a gun, pointed it at the cashier and pulled the trigger.

It was like a pop. Bang. It wasn’t too deafening if only because Suzuki was ten meters away. To his left was a collection of aisles holding potato chips and chocolate and garbage bags and sunglasses and other random stuff you’d typically find in a 7/11 convenience store.

To his right was the door out of the store.

Pink mist followed the shot. Brain matter and skull fragments and blood smeared the green and white wall behind the cashier. His body fell on the floor. The shooter glared at Suzuki and pointed the gun at him too.

“Sorry kid,” the shooter said. “It’s nothing personal. I’ve gotta make a living, you know what I’m saying? And mugging people just ain’t enough no more.”

Suzuki gulped, realizing what it meant. “How much?” he asked.

The shooter tilted his head, not realizing Ainz now stood between his muzzle and Suzuki’s body. “What do you mean?”

Ainz looked curiously at Suzuki too.

“T-the bag,” Suzuki stammered. “How much money do you have?”

“Ten grand.” Now the shooter looked confused. He snarled and shook his head. “Enough of this bullshit. You’re dead.” He pulled the trigger. It made contact with Ainz’ skeletal body and fell on the floor.

“Death,” Ainz mumbled. The shooter fell to his knees and keeled over. Ainz twirled his hand. The shooter’s bag flew out of his shoulder and floated towards Suzuki’s waiting arms. Suzuki opened the bag and smiled. It was full of cash.

“We need to leave,” Ainz said. “Gate.” Behind Suzuki the air split into white light and opened a portal. “Go. I’ll follow you after I torch this place. We can’t leave anything to chance or security cameras after all.” Suzuki nodded and stepped into the portal and into a clearing surrounded by thick oak trees. Twenty meters away there was a white duck leading four yellow baby ducklings over a pond.

There was the sound of an explosion, followed by Ainz exiting the portal. It closed. “I used Napalm and set the 7/11 alight,” he explained. “So you have enough money to pay for a place to stay?”

“Yeah,” Suzuki said. “I’ve never held money this big in all my life.”

“My potentate.” Ainz reached a skeletal hand and cupped Suzuki’s cheek. “Don’t speak like that. You are no longer alone. Money by itself shouldn’t make you this happy. It is a grave sin of the governmental system to leave you struggling for cash at all.”

Suzuki leaned into the hand and closed his eyes. “You’re right.” He grinned. “Sorry.”

Ainz sighed like a teacher chiding a student. “Don’t ever apologize to me or to anyone else. You are more important than all the humans on this planet.”

“So you’re telling me aliens like Superman are more important.” Suzuki made a cheeky smile.

If a skeleton could blush, Ainz would have done it. He pulled away his hand and shook his arms in the air. “N-no! Did I say humans? I meant all the creatures on this universe! Yes! You are far more valuable than all others!”

Suzuki laughed. “Relax, Ainz. I’m just pulling your leg.”

*

“This is interesting,” Batman said. He was in a bland white room in the Watchtower, accompanied by Armsmaster, his first successful apprentice. Batman wore a black mask with pointed ears resembling a bat, a gray bodysuit under a black cape, a bat-shape on his chest and a yellow utility belt wrapped around his hips and black boots.

“Was it Bennet?” Armsmaster asked. He wore midnight-blue power armor with silver highlights, a helmet and visor that covered his eyes and nose and a bat shaped pauldrons. He was the first of Batman’s students, now a full-fledged member of the Justice League. He mainly operated in Brockton Bay, away from Gotham City populated by heroes like Robin, Batgirl and his own mentor Francis Grey.

The only similarities they shared were the blank lips and eyes concentrated on the plasma TV screen attached to the wall. The news reported two burned corpses found inside a 7/11. One of the corpses was identified as James Luwer, a cashier. The other one was Johnson McKenzie, a man with a criminal rap sheet. True to form it looked like Johnson was responsible for Luwer’s death. A bullet hole was found in Luwer’s head and a pistol in Johnson’s hand.

But it didn’t explain the explosion.

“It can’t be Bennet,” Batman said. “He’s not the type to want attention. Not once did he lay a finger on a single hero unless it was for self-defense.” Armsmaster snorted. Batman continued. “It might be gas leaks. It might be a freak accident. It might be…”

“A new metahuman.” Armsmaster nodded. “I’ll investigate.”

“No. You’re needed elsewhere. I’ll outsource the problem to a reliable man.”

Armsmaster paused. “You don’t mean-”

Batman nodded, his face grim.

*

“Hey there, readers!” Ambush Bug said. “You’re probably wondering what kind of world this is. It’s mostly a DC world with the Worm characters mixed in. You know, Worm? From Wildbow? That writer from Canada!?” he shrieked. “Right now we’re focusing on this guy who could summon Overlords from another world. It’s mostly a foreshadowing for when I beat them because I’m the main character of the story; Ambush Bug’s quest!”

Flash and Green Arrow stared at each other. Both of them held paper cups of water. Flash slowly gulped his, while Green Arrow groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. They were at the cafeteria with the window beside them giving a nice view of stars and the vast emptiness of space.

They were going to have some snacks when Ambush Bug decided to join in.

“Flash,” Batman said, stroding past him, accompanied by Armsmaster. “There might be a new meta on Dullsville. Take caution.”

Flash smiled and vanished, leaving a red blur.

“He’s slow when he drinks water but fast on a mission? Come on!” Green Arrow said.

Ambush Bug teleported next to him and raised a hand to his ear as if to share some juicy little secret. “FYI there’s going to be a spin-off focusing on your sidekick Red Arrow and some girl named Herbert.”

Green Arrow felt his head throb.

“His name is Speedy!”

Ambush Bug smiled at the empty air, as if he was on camera, then gasped and ran up the table to grasp the ceiling and in the process spilling the swearing Green Arrow’s food on his lap. “Wait, don’t go! It’s not over yet! Stop I’ve got-”

** _tbc_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Suzuki wasn't sure what to make of his power.

He was at an inn at the eastside of Dullsville. He paid the innkeeper for a month straight, burning a hefty percentage of the money he stole from the robber back at 7/11.

Right now he was in the bedroom, better than the one in Brockton Bay. There were two nightstands on either side of the bed. There was a closet by the wall to the left. There was a bathroom by the door to the right. There was even a portrait of the Justice League attached to the wall over the bed.

Suzuki sat on the bed. Ainz stood beside him to his left. He looked at the empty space and said, "Shalltear Bloodfallen."

Reddish white light tinged with silver congealed into a pretty girl with pale skin and silver hair tied into a ponytail with a large ribbon. She wore a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her top was dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Long lace gloves covered her small dainty hands. She knelt. "My potentate. Ainz-sama. How may I be of service?"

"You can stand up, for one," Suzuki said, face red and completely embarrassed. He felt a similar bond with her as he did to Ainz. But whereas he felt like Ainz was a part of himself, Shalltear was instead a loyal follower. A fanatical one, if the gleam from her red eyes was am indication.

"Yes!" She cheered and stood up.

"You're a vampire," Suzuki noted with fascination.

"A true one, my potentate." Shalltear grinned, teeth and all. "I am."

"I've been meaning to ask." Suzuki glanced at Ainz. "But where do you go if I were to unsummon you?"

"Return to the Great Tomb of Nazarick," Ainz explained. "Which is hosted in a dimension connected to your body."

"Can I go inside it?" Suzuki asked.

"I have no idea," Ainz said. "But we could always try it. Worse comes to worst you're forever stuck in the Tomb, which isn't that bad a deal if I say so myself."

"But I'm not immortal," Suzuki said.

Ainz pointed one bony finger at Shalltear, who blushed with their attention. "She can turn you into a vampire."

"Yes!" Shalltear looked so happy she was about to break into a dance. The intrinsic assumption was most likely based on Suzuki's bond with his summons.

"Cool. I always wanted to be immortal." Suzuki rolled his shoulders. "Anyway, I've got an idea to draw out Bennet. Or rather, I've changed my mind. Shalltear, I've got big plans for you."

She shivered, gulped and licked her lips. "O-okay." She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

Suzuki and Ainz shared a glance. 'What's she doing?' he asked.

Ainz shook his head. Maybe it's a vampire thing. Suzuki faked a cough. "A-anyway, the plan's to make you a hero."

She reddened and opened her eyes. She nodded quickly. "Yes, of course! Why do you want me to be a hero, if you don't me asking, my potentate?"

"To infiltrate the Justice League," he said. "Ainz wanted to do it himself, but I wanted him by my side."

Shalltear gaped at them. "The potentate and Ainz-sama? T-that's…"

He had a feeling he was getting a picture of Shalltear's personality. Little by little, pieces fit into a puzzle that was a pervert called Shalltear.

"If anything happens to you I'll have Ainz take you back to this Nazarick dimension immediately."

"Understood, my potentate!" She made an awkward salute.

Who are you? He wanted to ask.

"So what's the plan?" Ainz asked jovially.

"Well, since you're smart I'll leave it to you." Suzuki and Shalltear both smiled at him.

"Um, that is…" Ainz paused. "Yes, I've got it. We'll do an operation Jaldabaoth." He nodded, proud of himself.

"What's that?" Suzuki asked.

Ainz opened his jaw, closed it and tapped his chin. "I-it's where you send someone to send demons and beastmen to invade a target's territory and then kill the invaders to make yourself look good."

"A false flag operation?" Suzuki asked.

Ainz snapped his fingers. "That's it exactly."

"Man, Ainz, you're so smart." Suzuki shook his head in awe.

"Indeed!" Shalltear nodded.

Ainz laughed.

"But where are we going to get demons though…" Suzuki mumbled.

Ainz tapped the air. "I don't believe it. We actually have them."

"Have what, Ainz-sama?" Shalltear blinked.

"Beastman Herbs," he said. "They're a racial change item. It turns out I left a sack in my storage."

"Are they valuable?" Suzuki asked. "I don't want you to use a one time item for something as petty as my plans."

"It's fine," Ainz said. "I only need one Beastman Herb in order to replicate it. Well, not really. But I can run some tests. Who are your targets?" he asked.

"No one innocent," Suzuki said. "In Dullsville prison there's a bunch of inmates in solitary confinement because they're in danger from the rest of the populace. Child rapists, wife killers and other Joker-tier criminals."

"Joker tier?" Shalltear repeated.

"Dangerous," Ainz said. "For humans, anyway."

"So not dangerous at all. Got it." Shalltear looked at Suzuki and winced. "I mean mostly not dangerous. Present company excluded?" She made a nervous smile.

Suzuki tilted his head. She looked like a kid. He felt like this was beginning to be a bad idea. Nervousness shook his body. And then the emotion dulled. He asked, "Are you up for this, Shalltear? I don't really care anymore, but Ainz is interested in the superheroes. Just say no and we'll think of something else."

"No. I'll do it." Shalltear took a deep breath, which was ironic considering she didn't need to breathe.

"If I may, could I ask a question?" Shalltear raised her hand like a schoolgirl.

"Yes." Suzuki nodded.

"Why are you uncaring about your fellow human lives?" She looked genuinely puzzled.

He mirrored her expression. "I'm not sure."  
Ever since he summoned Ainz, his value of humanity decreased exponentially.

"I…" He hesitated. "I think it's for the better."  
He hated that landlord, but when the landlord died he felt no more than he would slapping a mosquito or stepping on an ant.

"Ainz, when can you use your Beastman Herbs? I've decided to conserve your magical items. So just use one, okay?"

"Understood," Ainz said. "And I can use them immediately. There are prerequisites, but following them simply gives a greater type of Beastman, which is not needed for the plan."

"Operation Jaldabaoth," Suzuki said seriously. Shalltear too wore a serious expression. For some inexplicable reason Ainz laughed nervously.

"So which prisoner are we picking?" Ainz asked, almost giving the impression he wanted to change the subject.

"The child serial killer Moorah Kinder," Suzuki said.

*

Moorah missed the touch of a child. Their soft skin, malleable neck and innocent faces contorting into horror as he strangled them to death.

The room was small. There was a steel toilet on the corner. A bench was attached to the steel wall. His shirt was rolled into a ball. The only way out was through the one foot thick door that led to a hallway monitored by security cameras and guards armed with pump action shotguns.

He sat on the floor, shirtless revealing his skinny body. Ribs clung to his skin. His bald head revealed a star tattoo on his scalp. A pentagram marked his chin. "I'm so lonely," he said.

And then something strange happened.

A strange looking leaf fell from the ceiling. He felt a sudden compulsion to eat it. He reached for the leaf which cooled his skin.

He bit the leaf. "Hmm. Tastes like goat." He looked at his hand. His flesh bulged. Brown fur grew over his skin. His reflection from the wall revealed a goat face and horns protruding from his forehead.

He stood up and rammed his horn on the steel ceiling, carving it apart. He grinned.

"God's got plans for me," he said. He kicked the door open. Other inmates clamored for his attention. He punched their doors open one by one. They all cheered for the new metahuman in their ranks leading them all to freedom.  
Moorah swung his fist.

Heads flew and the survivors were splattered in blood. He grinned. The other inmates screamed and begged and ran. One even pissed their pants. Moorah kicked and stabbed and swatted and punched. He killed them all.

A security guard at the end of the hall gasped and panicked. Moorah grinned and strolled to the guard thirty feet away. The guard raised a shotgun and pelted Moorah's chest. He felt nothing. He was invincible! He clenched a fist and prepared to swing.

"Stop!" A voice said, making him gasp. It was young and girly. A red-armored girl appeared between him and the security guard, holding a lance pointed at him.

"Cute," he said.

"You'll never…" She looked into the palm of her red gauntlet almost like she was reading off a script. "You'll never get away with this!"  
Moorah crossed his arms.

The girl paused and glanced at the frightened security guard, then glared at Moorah. She was worried for the man's life, wasn't she? How cute.

"My psychic vision told me this attack would happen!" She continued. "My power which works at random and one I cannot truly control!"

Moorah snarled. She was taking too long. He was going to rip her head off and mount it on his wall as the first of many trophies.

"You-" he started.

"Step back!" she said. "Or I won't be able to control myself and I might use lethal…" She looked at her other palm. "Force against you!"

"Do it!" the guard said. "It's him or us!"

Moorah grinned and licked his lips. He charged. She swung her lance. He moved his left hand to block it and kill her with his right.  
His hand pasted the wall and the lance slashed his eye, cutting half his head.

*

"It's okay," Flash said, holding Shalltear's shoulders. He was a hero in a red bodysuit and mask covering his entire face bar his mouth and he was the fastest man alive. Yet he wasn't fast enough to save her from witnessing that massacre and it broke his heart to see her lose her innocence. "He didn't give you a choice."

The young albino, and she couldn't have been older than fourteen, wiped her tears and sniffed. "Y-you sure?" She was hesitant, like she was worried she might say the wrong word. Poor girl.

"I've watched the feed from the security camera," Flash said. They were outside Dullsville prison with the white wall behind him and the empty street before him stretching into the horizon.

"She saved me," the security guard interrupted. "It was him or us! She doesn't deserve to go to prison just because of your no hero kills bullshit."

"It's okay, pal," Flash said. "I've got this." To Shalltear, he added, "But we need to monitor your metahuman abilities. I know the world's made of cardboard but knowing just how strong you are helps mitigate breaking it."

"Y-you want me to join the Justice League?" she asked, eyes hopeful. She was a fan, he knew it.

"Even better," Flash said. "Kids your own age."

For a second he thought she made a murderous look, but after blinking it was merely a surprised expression. She must still be shocked. He needed to get her out of here.

"I-I'm honored to be invited to this group. Is it a junior division of the Justice League?" She winced. "I-I am most excited for the opportunity you've bestowed upon me without which I am but a shadow of the moon."

She really wanted to be part of the big leagues, huh? She was making less and less sense. She must be dizzy from facing such a traumatic ordeal.

"Come on," Flash said. "I'll show you the Hall of Justice while we wait for Batman. How fast are you?"

She sighed. "It doesn't matter." She levitated a foot off the ground. "I can fly."

Flash whistled. "You're not related to Superman, are you?" She gave him a pointed look. He shrugged. "Follow me." He became a red blur. She flew after him, leaving Dullsville behind them.

*

"That was easy," Suzuki said. He didn't move from his spot on the bed. He attempted making a telepathic connection with Shalltear and in the process learned he could connect with her senses. He saw Flash's offer and was satisfied Shalltear acquiesced.

"My potentate, I believe the term you are looking for is lucky," Ainz said. "If Flash had not been there, and it still escapes me why he's in Dullsville, we would've needed more fights until Shalltear fell under the Justice League's radar."

"Yeah. I guess we were lucky," Suzuki said. "Shalltear doesn't have any background info for the League to find if they do research on her. What was her script?"

"She is to tell them she doesn't remember much of her past," Ainz said. "That her power has affected her memory and made her sensitive of what she does possess. It gives the impression of a dark and tragic past shrouded in mystery, which will appeal to other heroes and fans alike. All we need now is a good PR team to continue applauding her success and we are good to go."

"Wow Ainz, you really think of everything."

Ainz answered in nervous laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Bennet was a blond man, his hair cut clean and short, with a lean body under a navy blue suit and red tie. He was at his office behind a desk writing a letter to a friend when he slumped on the table with his eyes open and tongue out in his death.

Conveniently, there were no security cameras in his office.

Death was an 8th tier spell that could be casted with Silent Magic, freeing it of having to call out its name. It could only kill a single target each time it was used, but it was enough to terminate most problems in this world.

"This man fought Superman to a standstill?" Ainz asked. The world shifted from Bennet's office to the sky ten kilometers above. "He must've been lying." Ainz casted Perfect Unknowable which hid his existence. "It must've been a lie. Or he cheated. Superman's weak to green rocks or magic, if the theories online are anything to go by."

Ainz Ooal Gown didn't know what to make of his current situation. When he and all the denizens of the Great Tomb of Nazarick were plucked from the New World and trapped in a vast emptiness he thought it was an attack from another player. But to his surprise he was summoned by another version of himself in an earth far better than his own.

At least this one has heroes.

He was absolutely under his counterpart's control. He was still himself. He still possessed the same memories, abilities and personality. But his loyalty shifted from Nazarick to his counterpart. It was so absolute he simply couldn't betray his new master, whether intentionally or not.

And he found he didn't care. He simply wanted to help his counterpart. He wondered if what he felt now was akin to the compulsion the NPC's felt in regards to him, or what Shalltear felt when she was mind controlled.

Not that it mattered.

He killed a threat without Suzuki's order, but he did it in order to protect Suzuki from a potential enemy. Now Dullsville lost its master and needed a new one.

"Nature abhors a vacuum."

Twenty miles south was Brockton Bay and its army of supervillains that for some peculiar reason the heroes refused to kill. It was Remedios all over again. Brockton Bay was the closest threat, but not the greatest.

The League of Shadows was a terrorist group with a resume for assassination. They interested him. Played right, they could be absorbed like the Eight Fingers, the crime ring of the New World.

There was Doctor Fate, an alleged sorcerous that lived in a Tower of Fate apparently located in another dimension much like Nazarick itself. Ainz entertained the thought Doctor Fate was another foreigner to this realm, a player like Ainz himself.

The Justice League was a group of heroes successor to the Justice Society of America. There were two points of interest there. Captain Marvel, who could channel the Gods. And Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart, who worked for an alien race that monitored the universe.

He learned all this from the internet. He doubted even half of it was true. He needed to confirm for himself the validity of these claims.

But they were here. Enemies that could match the might of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He prepared in the New World, but it seems that was just a tutorial for the real battle on earth.

And he knew there would be a battle. His counterpart couldn't help but use his power to control the denizens of the Tomb to do as he pleased. And some of those choices would run into conflict with the interests of the Justice League, Doctor Fate, the Brockton Bay Supervillain Coalition and the League of Shadows.

And there were those who lurked in the shadows. The Gods of earth and the aliens from Oa.

It was like guild wars all over again.

Despite the threats these new enemies posed, Ainz couldn't help but shake with excitement. The feeling was neutered one second later to his eternal frustration.

"I wonder what Suzuki's doing." Suzuki let him have an hour all to himself. A break from a benevolent employer of a company formerly his. The hostile takeover was met with zero resistance due to the absolute obedience Suzuki's power compelled.

*

Thomas Calvert was an honest to goodness company man and shareholder of Anders Industries.

He was also one of the heads of the BBSC.

At the moment he was in the comfortable black furniture of his limousine with his employee quietly humming to herself beside him. He reviewed a clip from the prison violence from a town called Dullsville twenty miles north. He bought a copy of the clip from corrupt prison guards willing to make a quick buck. He didn’t come on his own, of course. He had his lackeys for that.

A new metahuman, a goatman, broke free of his prison cell in solitary confinement and began freeing his fellow inmates. When the crowd of prisoners hollered and cheered and rallied behind him, the goatman turned on them and with a swipe of his fist.

Thomas paused the video. “What do you take of this?”

“He’s obviously unstable,” his employee said, making him roll his eyes. She was seventeen years of age, with dark blonde hair, freckles on the bridge of her nose and green eyes she once described as ‘bottle-glass green’. She wore a black tank top under a yellow jacket partly unzipped, denim jeans and sneakers. “The only reason Moorah Kinder even freed the others was so he could take sadistic pleasure ripping away their hopes and dreams of getting out of jail.” She was using her powers now.

The video kept playing up until the moment the girl in red armor showed up.

It paused. “Where did she come from?” Thomas asked.

“Rewind it five seconds,” his employee said. “There.” When Thomas paused the video a shape began taking form in thin air. “She teleported into the prison.” They watched the discussion between the goatman and the red armored girl. His employee’s lips curled into a grin when the red armored girl’s lance slit half the goatman’s head off.

The goatman fell on the side of the wall, his brain leaking out of his skull and getting impaled on his his horns.

“I didn’t know you were into snuff films,” Thomas noted.

“I just learned something interesting,” his employee said. “Very interesting. Played right, this could benefit us tremendously.” ‘Us’, referred to the BBSC of which she was a part of the junior division.

“Well? I don’t know have all night,” he said. He still had a meeting with Kenta, Max and Adam.

“She’s a spy working for someone else,” his employee said, grinning like a fox.

“That would explain her ruthless efficiency,” Thomas said. “If this were Batman or Superman they’d have incapacitated the goatman without resorting to his death. So is the red armored girl under the employ of the League of Shadows?”

“I don’t know,” the girl said. “But we can investigate.”

“Go.” Thomas waved her off. She didn’t leave. He wondered why until he recalled it was her birthday. He sighed and took a white envelope from his pocket. “Here. Enjoy yourself.”

She took the envelope and laughed. “Thanks dad.” She took out her phone and opened the door. “Taylor, hey. Call the others for a meeting. We’ve got a job-” And then the door closed.

He adopted her the day after her parents and older brother were killed by Sportsmaster. At the time her parents were merely Thomas’ informants that managed to infiltrate the League of Shadows. Somehow word broke out and the Shadows retaliated by murdering the spies and their oldest son. Their daughter was at school at the time. Kenta managed to retrieve her before Sportsmaster, under his civilian identity could finish the job.

Kenta told him there was a blond man with sharp eyes staring at him from across the street. Kenta stared back until the man simply walked away. Kenta’s squadron attempted apprehending Sportsmaster as he entered an alley but he managed to escape.

Thomas extracted a picture from a small briefcase laid against the wall. It was another blonde girl, this one from Gotham City.

Artemis Crook, the daughter of Lawrence Crook, aka Sportsmaster.

With a call he could send one of his other employees to extinguish his enemy’s daughter.

But for now he kept that option in reserve. Maybe they could target this ‘Shalltear’ instead.

*

“Hey, my name’s Kid Flash.” Wally West greeted Shalltear, the latter holding her lance to her shoulder. “It’s smooth, sweet, and rolls of the tongue.” The silver-haired girl eyed him up and down. He wore a yellow bodysuit, red pants, red gloves, yellow shoes, and the lightning bolt circled on his chest. A yellow mask covered his upper face. Ear protectors led to two red lightning bolts pointed upward. He winked at her. Shalltear, with narrowed eyes looked at Flash, clearly unimpressed.

They stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the plaza of the Hall of Justice. A group of tourists took pictures of the superhero, his sidekick, and his soon-to-be-future-sidekick. “Flash, hey Flash.” A Chinese tourist, about fifteen years old ran up to him. “Can I have a selfie?”

“Sure thing, kid.” Flash grinned as the tourist raised their phone. Kid Flash gave a thumbs-up. Shalltear looked curious. The camera flashed. The tourist thanked them and ran off to their parents.

“You know,” Shalltear said. “When I thought of the Justice League, I never imagined this.”

The crowd cheers intensified. A figure streaked the sky in blue and red. He landed at the top of the steps, knuckle pressed to the concrete surface, red cape billowing in the wind. He stood up, showing pure muscles under his blue bodysuit. A red S was enclosed with an upside-down triangle on his chest. He stood up, put his hands on his waist and smiled down at them. His presence radiated pure power.

Superman.

Shalltear whistled. Flash couldn’t help but agree. Now that was an entrance.

“I’ve heard about what happened to Dullsville,” Superman said, walking down the steps towards them. “Let me just say it wasn’t your fault.” The crowd of onlookers cheered the man of steel for his bottomless kindness and good looks and ‘awesome perfection’.

Shalltear glanced at her lance and checked him out. If Flash didn’t know any better, he’d have thought Shalltear was wondering if her lance could draw blood from Superman. Nah. It was just a crush.

Superman offered a hand. “I’m Superman. It’s nice to meet you.”

Shalltear raised her gauntlet and shook his hand. “Shalltear. Likewise.”

Superman grinned. “Let me just say it’s refreshing to have another hero without a mask.”

Shalltear looked amused. “Yeah, sure, hero.” She glanced at Flash. “So are we part of the Justice League now?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Kid Flash nodded with a speed that gave the impression he was going to break his neck.

“Don’t get ahead of yourselves,” Superman said. He pointed at Shalltear. “You need some training with your strength. I’ve been there. What you did was self-defense. But we can’t always resort to lethal force.” He was putting on a show for the onlookers to build trust in Shalltear. “I’ve already mentored one girl. Wouldn’t hurt to train another. Shalltear, you’ll be let in the League under the prerequisite of being my charge.”

Superman was offering Shalltear the chance of being his sidekick.

He’s never done this before.

No doubt it had something to do with the sheer violence she partook in Dullsville prison. She was strong, fast and capable of flight. A part of Superman must’ve seen something of himself in the girl.

“Only if we could spar.” Shalltear smirked.

Superman chuckled. “Alexandria said the same thing.” He pointed a thumb behind him. “You two go on ahead. Flash and I have something to talk about.” Shalltear flew and Kid Flash ran past them. “Meet you in TR?” Superman asked. Flash nodded and left the crowd of people. He ran past the Potomac River and stopped before the statue of Theodore Roosevelt. Superman landed gently behind him.

“What was up with that show?” Flash asked. “You’re not usually that flashy.”

“Alexandria recommended it to me,” Superman said. “You’re probably wondering why I offered mentorship to Shalltear.”

“Yeah.” Flash was curious about the entire ordeal.

“She’s young,” Superman said. “And strong, and went through a traumatic event so fresh in her life. The moment I heard about it I knew I had to do something.”

“Typical boy scout.” Flash smiled. “Aquaman, Green Arrow and Batman are probably in the Hall already. Shouldn’t we join them?”

Superman held up a hand. “After. There’s a reason why I called you. I don’t know her much, but based on my limited contact with Shalltear she really wants to join the League. You’re the first hero she met contact with. I want her to feel welcomed and accepted.”

“Why are you so hung up on her?” Flash asked.

“Shalltear’s powerful,” Superman said. “And that goat metahuman from Dullsville prison wasn’t a smallfry either. But she just killed him with the same ease of swatting a fly. Imagine if she did that to Batman or Green Arrow or to the other less durable members of the Justice League.”

It wasn’t a question. They’d die instantly.

Flash was fast enough to avoid her attacks. Superman was strong enough to take them. But the others weren’t as blessed with superpowers as they.

It always worried Flash how young Robin was. He trusted Batman, but a little part of him wondered if Batman was mad bringing a thirteen years old boy against the likes of Joker.

“You think she’d go villain?” Flash asked.

“The lack of remorse is a sign in that direction, yes.” Superman was being oddly paranoid. “And if I’m wrong? We lose nothing. But if I’m right…”

Flash got the message.

“By the way,” Superman said. “Why were you in Dullsville?”

“Oh. Batman had me look into a 7/11 on fire. There were two corpses inside. One of them was the cashier. The other one was the robber.”

Superman frowned. He disliked senseless violence. “That was in addition to the prison violence. Do you think the goatman had meta-genes? It seemed a little too convenient for Shalltear to confront him like that.”

“Didn’t you watch the video?” Flash asked. “Shalltear could see the future. She was drawn to that place like a beacon.”

“That’s a lot of powers,” Superman said. Flash agreed. In that aspect she did share some similarities with the man of steel.

*

One week after she met Superman, Shalltear waited outside a hallway while the leaguers and their sidekicks debated in a library. Ten minutes later a teenager stormed out. Green Arrow introduced him as Speedy. He was a muscular teenager with red hair, a domino mask and a perpetual scowl. He wore a yellow hat with a red feather, a red suit, and gloves, boots and a belt all in yellow. A yellow strap on his chest was attached to a red quiver holding red arrows. He held a collapsible bow in miniature form in his left hand.

“Don’t bother,” he told her as he walked past. “They’re only going to treat you like a sidekick.”

Shalltear nodded empathically. “I know someone like that.” She looked to her chest. “Albedo,” she murmured. “Nice hat!” she said.

He threw his hat on the floor and stomped on it before leaving the Hall of Justice. Shalltear entered the library. It was vast and all the corners were surrounded by shelves of books. A window at the top led to a walkway where tourists can take pictures of the interiors of the library. There was a large computer to the wall on the other side of the library. At the center of the room stood Kid Flash, accompanied by Robin and Aqualad. Robin was a thirteen-years old boy shorter than even Shalltear, to her surprise. He was lean under his costume, which consisted of a domino mask, a red vest held by yellow rectangular fasteners, black leggings, boots and gloves, all of which was covered under some sort of armor. On the left side of his chest was a yellow R inside a black circle. A yellow utility belt wrapped around his waist. Aqualad was taller by contrast, with muscles akin to Speedy. He had light blond hair cut short, deep brown skin and pale green eyes. He wore a red tight swimsuit that left his arms and feet bare, showing eel-like tattoos running down his shoulders to his forearms. Attached to his back was a water-pack with two handles that apparently let him use his powers. 

“Hey, new girl,” Robin said. Kid Flash and Aqualad nodded at her.

“What’s going on?” she asked. “Where’s Batman and the others?” She left the library when Speedy gave her a pointed look, probably because he was going to divulge sensitive information.

“They left,” Kid Flash said, a tad bitter. And then he smiled. “Hey. We’re going to Cadmus. It’s in the neighborhood. Wanna come with?”

Aqualad nodded. “Only if you choose to. We are not forcing you to join us.”

“Stop being a buzzkill,” Kid Flash told him. “She obviously wants to go.”

No, Shalltear didn’t. She wanted to spend more time with Ainz Ooal Gown-sama and Suzuki-sama, but the mission demanded she infiltrate the Justice League. And so she nodded and said, “I don’t mind.” While the team of teenage sidekicks were annoying, they were obviously being trained for the time full membership was granted to them by the League.

“See?” Kid Flash grinned. “I told you.”

“And a little firepower wouldn’t hurt either,” Robin said. “Come on.” Robin led them out of the library. They left the Hall of Justice, smiling at the flashing cameras of tourists and took approximately one minute to their destination. Cadmus was a white, sleek building four stories tall. And at the moment it was on fire. Firefighters hosed flames from the west-wing of the building. From the windows screamed two scientists in white lab coat begging for help moments before it exploded, the force of the explosion throwing them out the window. Shalltear flew towards them. But she wasn’t in a particular rush to watch humans fall to their deaths. Kid Flash was faster, only because he was actually interested in heroics, and became a yellow blur as he ran up the building. He caught the two scientists, throwing them up the ceiling. But he lost the momentum of his speed and fell. He managed to cling to a windowsill, which was a shame. Watching him die would’ve provided her with ample entertainment.

Robin and Aqualad looked at her, almost expectantly. She sighed, made her Spuit Lance disappear and flew up towards Kid Flash. “Need a lift?” she asked with a mocking smile. He sighed but let her carry him inside the window. Robin ran up the fire truck ladder, leapt down, attaching his grappling hook to the underside of the ladder and swung up to the window Kid Flash clung to moments before. Aqualad extracted his Water-Bearers, sophisticated looking technology, and pointed at the hose. Water wrapped around him and carried him to the rooftop. He jumped down the window and let the water carry the two scientists to the ground beside the firefighters.

Robin was fiddling with the nearby computer when Aqualad told him, “Appreciate the help.” Shalltear tuned out their conversation. She wasn’t interested in any of them. She absentmindedly followed Kid Flash who in turn followed Aqualad to the hallway. Aqualad claimed he saw a figure in the closed elevator. Robin clicked his wristwatch and a blue hologram of a keyboard and the components of the Cadmus building glowed into existence.

“This is wrong. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn’t belong in a two-story building.”

“Neither does what I saw,” Aqualad said, and approached the elevator doors.

“Let me,” Shalltear said, making him step aside. She summoned her lance and tore through the metallic door. She flew in the elevator shaft. Robin perched on the ledge and said, “And that’s why they need an express elevator.” The vertical shaft led more than twenty feet downwards. Robin shot his grappling hook to the ceiling and jumped down. Shalltear flew after him. When he reached the end of his rope he swung to a ledge attached to a floor connected to a metal door and sat with his back to the wall. Kid Flash and Aqualad reached them shortly.

“I’ve bypassed security,” he told them. Shalltear swung her lance and destroyed the door. Kid Flash whistled. The room was dark save the red light from the round devices wrapped in steel all around them. Kid Flash raced ahead to another hallway of the strangely sophisticated room.

Kid Flash stopped and slid on his back when a foot almost pulped his head. He managed to dodge it. He always seems to taunt death. Shalltear wondered how much further he could live using luck alone.

The foot came from a fifteen feet tall creature with thick gray hides and spikes protruding from their skin. They walked on all four. A herd of the giants ignored Kid Flash, who managed to leave the hallway, and continued on their way to another area. Robin and the others followed them, with Shalltear taking the rearguard of the group.

The monsters were like Evil Lord Wrath, but far less impressive.

Shalltear recalled what Demiurge told her last night after Suzuki-sama summoned him. If the assumption that Superman’s weakness to magic was true, then her lance could skewer him like a pig. Shalltear took pride in that. Peroroncino-sama always looked after her, even after he was gone.

They stopped in front of another metallic door, which Robin hacked open. There was a buzzing sound that came from insectoid creatures releasing electricity inside jars. There were seven columns of jars stacked to the ceiling, and rows spread across the walls on either side of the metallic pathway. Attached to the wall between the electrical creatures was a machine containing glass generating electricity.

“This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world,” Kid Flash said. “The real Cadmus isn’t on the grid. It generates its own power with these…” He paused and waved at an electrical insectoid. “Things. Must be what they’re bred for.”

She tuned out what they were saying until Robin fiddled with another computer. He extracted a wire from his glove and plugged it into the grommet. “They call them genomorphs.” Apparently they were bred with superpowers. Super-strength, telepathy and razor claws were among the abilities Robin mentioned. “These are living weapons!” he said. Flash concluded they were engineering an army. But for who? he wondered aloud. “Wait, there’s something else,” Robin said. “Project Kr.” The files were triple-encrypted, which meant he couldn’t penetrate them as quickly as he could other devices.

“Don’t move!” someone said. Shalltear, being at the rearguard of the group was the first to encounter the speaker. He was an adult wearing a gold helmet and blue body armor. A shield was attached to his left forearm. A small gray genomorph perched on his right shoulder. Five feet tall genomorphs with sharp claws and tails leapt on crates and trailed after him.

“Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?” the man asked. He looked at Shalltear. “Who are you?”

She showed a winning smile. She needed to treat all heroes with respect, at least until they attack her. Suzuki-sama told her that she was free to incapacitate them in a violent conflict, but to try to avoid leaving any lasting wounds.

“I’m Shalltear. It’s nice to meet you. Who might you be?”

“Guardian,” Aqualad said, for her benefit. “You’re a hero.”

“I do my best,” Guardian said. When Kid Flash inquired why Guardian was there, Guardian explained he was chief of security. Shalltear immediately lost interest in him. He wasn’t even a member of the Justice League. “You’re trespassing,” he said. “But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out.”

That set alarm bells on Shalltear’s head. She disliked the Justice League and she disliked these kids they called sidekicks. But if she were to be reprimanded by the League, that would be a stain on her records and would disappoint Suzuki-sama and Ainz-sama.

No.

He needed to die.

“Oh no!” Shalltear feigned fear. “He’s doing something!” She created a gate behind Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash. “Force Explosion,” she whispered, creating concussive force knocking the three sidekicks unconscious and throwing them behind the portal before it closed. They should be thankful she weakened it enough to avoid killing them.

“What are you doing?” Guardian asked. The small genomorph’s eyes and horns glowed red.

“Mass Hold Species,” Shalltear said. Guardian and all the genomorphs were yanked from where they stood and were all clustered together at the center of the room. “Vermillion Nova.” She used a 9th tier spell creating a pillar of flames that swept through Guardian and the genomorphs. When she canceled the fire all that was left was the ashes of their corpses.

She could’ve killed them all with her lance, but an investigation could trail their wounds back to her weapon. The Justice League was unaware of her other magical abilities, which was convenient when she needed to dispose of her targets without alerting the heroes.

“What have you done to my brothers and sisters?” A genomorph emerged from a corridor. It was a tall, slender creature with horns and a face lacking a nose. It has two pointed ears and ribbons of flesh from its cheeks. It wore white scrubs. Its horns and eyes glowed red and the floor broke into pieces and flew towards Shalltear. She watched with disinterest as the projectiles fell down her armor.

“Implosion.” Shalltear casted 10th tier magic. The genomorph’s body burst inward. Blood popped from its forehead penetrated by its own horns and it fell on the floor.

“Crap!” Shalltear exclaimed. She needed a patsy to avoid the Justice League’s attention. No doubt she was going to be reprimanded a little bit, but if she made herself look like the hero of this undertaking perhaps most of the punishment would be sent to Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash.

“Mist Form.” She turned into mist and scoured every room she found. She scoured every floor and even stopped on a room containing a black haired boy wearing white clothes and Superman’s sigil. She briefly wondered if he was as strong as the original.

She entertained releasing him and fighting him with her lance when she recalled why she was there. Another time perhaps. She continued her search until she arrived at the final floor. She tore through the door. There were layers of flesh on walls, ceiling and floor.

“Stay back!” The voice came from a bespectacled scientist in a lab coat. He held an injection like it was a sword. “If you don’t, I’ll use this!”

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Shalltear asked, perplexed. She smiled. “Come on. I’ll bring you to the authorities. Make it clear I’ve saved the day.”

“W-what makes you think I’m not a hostage?” The scientist feigned ignorance. “I don’t even remember how I got here!”

“Then you wouldn’t mind spending some time with the Justice League, correct?” Shalltear removed her mist form and approached him in red armor. “Come on. You’ve wasted enough of my time as is.” She dispelled her armor. “See? I don’t bite.”

“I warned you!” The scientist injected himself with the strange liquid. He screamed and fell on his knees. His muscles bulged and broke through his clothing. He became a hulking monster with gray skin with red lines showing gaps of flesh. “I’m now Blockbuster!” He spread his large arms. “I’m invincible!” He threw a punch.

Shalltear caught it in one dainty hand. She raised a brow.

“You’re lucky I need you,” she hissed, ignoring his punches and kicks. She opened a gate and dragged the screaming Blockbuster behind her.

“No! Let me go!” Each screaming word was followed by another hit.

“You might ruin my hair!” Shalltear screamed back. “Paralysis!” He stopped moving and fell on his back. She let go of his hand and dusted hers free of dirt.

She looked at the unconscious forms of Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin. She sighed.

*

There was a hero called Glory Girl, visiting the Hall of Justice when she encountered Shalltear. Glory Girl wore a white one-piece dress reaching her mid-thigh, a cape over her shoulder, and a tiara with horns. She was apparently from a family called New Wave, stationed in Brockton Bay. They decided to unmask themselves, a choice Superman approved of. With his support New Wave became the number one superhero team in the bay.

Which was ironic, apparently, considering they decided to join the Justice League. If New Wave was absorbed by the Justice League, do they become the Brockton Bay chapter of the Justice League? Or would they just be called the Justice League of the bay? Most of their operations were still going to take place in Brockton Bay, so the name change was confusing. She wasn’t sure about it herself, but she made her thoughts very clear to the very annoyed Shalltear.

It was three hours after the attack on Cadmus, which by itself lasted only an hour. The time was mostly spent by Shalltear scouring the base. She now rested in the library after the Hall was closed for the day.

“It’s done,” a mousy girl in a white robe said. She was Panacea, Glory Girl’s sister and also a member of New Wave. She was a healer, apparently. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad her to Shalltear and Glory Girl.

“Thanks sis,” Glory Girl said. “Love ya.” Panacea smiled.

“Good job, all of you.” Alexandria strode towards them. She was a slim girl with long black hair. She wore a black bodysuit, a cape, and a visor. She went straight to Shalltear. “Especially you.” She clapped Shalltear’s shoulder. “You did good. Superman made the right move mentoring you.”

As if Superman did jack squat with Cadmus. All he did was train her in things she already knew. A boring task she suffered only for her Ainz-sama and Suzuki-sama.

“I’ve retrieved a clone from Cadmus,” Alexandria said. “Until he decides a name for himself, he is designated Superboy, and will join the team including the six of you. But that’s for another day. For now you can rest.”

“Thank you,” Shalltear said with a forced smile. “Greater Teleportation.” The world shifted and she reappeared in front of Suzuki and Ainz.

“How was it?” Suzuki asked.

She knelt. “Illuminating, my potentate.” After her report, Suzuki nodded and smiled.

“A clone of Superboy, huh?” Suzuki grinned.

“Good to know,” Ainz added, nodding as well. “You did good work Shalltear.”

“Thank you,” she said, blushing.

“Ainz, should I send you or someone else to capture the other genomorphs?”

“Ah, it would be best if I handle it. I am quite discreet compared to… The others.”

“Ah, okay then. You can store them in Nazarick, right?”

“Yes. Demiurge can stay beside you while I am gone. Summon Albedo while you’re at it. She’s good at managing things.”

“Okay, thanks.”

For some inexplicable reason her potentate and Ainz-sama remind her of each other, despite being a human and an Overlord. How strange indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Thank you. Greater Teleportation.” Shalltear turned into thin air.

Alexandria looked to the rest of the team. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were just kids. But she thought they were ready for the same high-stakes missions the Justice League partook in.

It appeared she was wrong.

“What happened?” Alexandria removed her visor. None of the three met her eyes. Glory Girl looked curious. Panacea looked tired.

“I thought we could rest?” Panacea was a bitter girl. It most likely involved her less than caring adopted parents. Whenever she glanced at Glory Girl she would make a happy expression, confirming her feelings for her sister.

Too bad Glory Girl already had a boyfriend.

“Oh, oh. Me, me, me. The gang got their asses handed to them and needed a quicksave, natch.” Glory Girl looked excited. She hoped for something else. She wanted a fight. She wanted to do something with her powers that involved applying violence to applicable targets.

Aqualad was the first of the three to meet her eyes. “We failed. If not for Shalltear we would either be captured, tortured or dead.”

“That’s right,” Alexandria said. “And if you were, your king would blame himself for placing you into this kind of life.” But she smiled. Aqualad shouldered the responsibility. He was reliable. His conviction was made of steel. She knew he would lead this team.

“Y-yeah,” Kid Flash added a little too quickly, hoping that she wouldn’t notice the fact he just followed up without meaning to actually take responsibility for his mistakes. “We messed up,” he continued. “And for that we’re really sorry.”

“Oh Wally.” She ruffled his red hair.

“Hey!”

He was irresponsible, but he was still a growing boy. She couldn’t expect him to mature as quickly as his two friends. He nudged Robin, elbow to shoulder, trying to coax an apology out of the boy wonder.

She waited for Robin to take his time. He was analyzing everything that led up to what went wrong and make sure the next time it happened he’ll mitigate its effects. He’ll be better. He has to be.

“It was when we met Guardian,” he said. “He was accompanied by these things called genomorphs. Shalltear tried to warn us but it was too late. I think she fought them off and carried us out of Cadmus.”

“There were scorch marks on the floor and walls,” Alexandria said. “You think Guardian detonated a bomb?”

“It fits with their wounds,” Panacea said. “Perforated eardrums, burned skin and fractured bones on their forearms and legs. If they were in the blast zone I’m surprised they’re even still alive.”

“Hey!” Kid Flash said.

“Shalltear must’ve absorbed the majority of the explosion,” Alexandria guessed. “Speaking of, what do you all think of her?”

“She’s strong,” Glory Girl said.

“And pretty.” Kid Flash grinned.

“She doesn’t talk much,” Aqualad noticed. “But she responds courteously to almost every speaker.”

“She’s an introvert,” Robin said.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Panacea crossed her arms and nodded in approval.

“Interesting.” Alexandria looked at the time of her wristwatch. “And power-wise?”

Robin sighed. “Glory Girl has it in one.” Glory Girl made a whooping sound, grinned and covered her mouth when she realized Alexandria looked at her.

“She really saved our skins,” Robin said.

“That’s right,” Alexandria said, wanting them to know what a close call it was.

“Be more careful next time,” Alexandria said. “You can’t always rely on Shalltear. If you want the League to see you as anything other than deadweight don’t repeat the mistakes of what happened in Cadmus. I’ll introduce you all to Superboy. He’s waiting at my place. Sofitel Lafayette Square. Come on.”

Alexandria didn’t mention the genomorph in scrubs and its violent death, most likely caused by Shalltear. She was learning to become a better hero. She didn’t need negative attention. And because Alexandria was essentially the upperclassman to Shalltear under Superman’s mentorship, she was willing to look the other way.

*

Suzuki awoke to the warmth of two bodies on either side of him. Albedo slept on his right and Demiurge on his left. Albedo was a black haired woman with fair skin, yellow eyes, crooked horns and wings attached to her waist. She wore a pink sleepwear and curled beside him. Demiurge was lean and fit. He had red skin, a tail and gem-like eyes. He was shirtless and wore pajama bottoms. His arm curled behind Suzuki’s head. Albedo's wings covered his body and Demiurge's tail wrapped around his ankle.

Suzuki stretched like a cat and yawned. Last he recalled he let the two demons share his bed which turned them both into stutters and blushes. He offered them another room, but they declined and slept beside him. He wondered how their positions changed to the one he found himself in when he woke to.

"Ainz-sama?" Albedo asked him, waking up. She wiped her eyes, which opened into yellow slits glowing in the dark.

"No?" He raised a brow. "I'm Suzuki."

"Ah. R-right. Of course." She smiled.

Memories flashed, ones that didn't belong to him, of all the time she spent with Ainz.

Suzuki winced.

He realized his bond with Ainz was unique compared to the other denizens of Nazarick.

They were essentially one person. Or at least their bond shared their lives to each other to the point the individuality became blurred. He was uncomfortable with the idea, and he knew Ainz was too. It was a learning process in the week before they learned the existence of the genomorphs. And in that week they were less like two people that got along and more like one person possessing two bodies.

They tried to hide the fact from everyone else, but Albedo and Demiurge easily saw through the attempt.

"Albedo," Suzuki said. "Am I just a clone of Ainz?"

"Does it matter if you are?" With a worried look she caressed his cheek. He shivered.

"You're perfection incarnate," Demiurge added. Unlike Albedo, he let go of Suzuki's hand and unwrapped his tail from Suzuki's ankle. He was more cautious. Not that he needed to. Suzuki's power created a link with all his summons that made him prioritize their feelings above anyone else's.

He controlled them, but he was essentially at their mercy.

His cheeks warmed. Albedo blushed and Demiurge coughed and took his spectacles from the nightstand, putting it on. Both Guardians, as they referred to themselves, left the bed and knelt on the floor. "Good morning to you, our potentate," they both said.

He waved them off and yawned. He didn't really know them, but his bond with Ainz made that unnecessary. Ainz knew them, and through him so did Suzuki. They were aware of this and so treated him like a flesh extension of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"S-Suzuki-sama!" Albedo exclaimed. "Would you like to go out with me today!?"

Of the two, she was more daring.

Demiurge scowled. "How dare you attempt to waste our master's time with your company."

She snorted. "You're just jealous you didn't think of it first." She winked. Suzuki flustered and looked away.

"I'll have you know you're a shameless idiot," Demiurge said, slightly losing his cool.

"Relax," Suzuki said, silencing them both. Although Albedo kept her smile and Demiurge kept his frown.

"Where is Ainz?" Suzuki asked. "Never mind. I found him." Using his bond he was able to locate Ainz immediately. Ainz was at the southwest area of Dullsville, surrounded by the bodies of over thirty dead men. Suzuki sent a message through the bond. Nothing complex. Just a feeling, like he was nodding at Ainz and greeting him good morning. Ainz returned it.

"Okay. Ainz is doing something," Suzuki said. "So I guess I'll spend the day with you two." He felt happiness radiate from both. Whether it's from his bonds with them or from his memories of Ainz that allowed him to read them like open books he didn't know.

Probably a little bit of both.

"I'll take a shower first," he said.

Albedo took deep breaths of air and psyched herself up for a very daring question. And if she really wanted it he'd be defenseless to her advances.

"No," he answered before she could speak, partly to prevent himself from giving in. She deflated like a balloon and pouted at him. Demiurge flashed a victorious grin. "You can both stand now."

He went to the bathroom.

He emerged ten minutes later. He wore a long sleeve black shirt and khaki shorts. He scratched his cheek and pointed his thumb at the bathroom. "Who's next?"

"Me!" Albedo made a mad dash.

"I!" Demiurge said at the same time.

The two hit each other on their rush inside.

"I'll let you two sort it out with a coin flip." He took a coin from his backpack and threw it on the air and left the bedroom.

He met them at the parking lot two hours later. The sun was up and the streets bustled with people. Albedo donned a black blouse under a white cardigan, jeans and sandals. Demiurge wore a blue jacket, white jeans and sneakers. They nodded at Suzuki and flanked him to their car.

The vehicle was a black SUV he took from one of Ainz' victims. Suzuki picked the driver's seat. Albedo and Demiurge used rock-paper-scissors to decide shotgun. Albedo won and tittered as she opened the door to the passenger seat and slid inside. Demiurge sighed and went at the back.

"You're both missing something," he realized when he looked at the rearview mirror. Demiurge's skin was less red, more tan and he was missing his tail. Albedo lost her horns and wings.

With a gentle smile she said, "Magic, my potentate. Or Suzuki-sama. Whichever you prefer."

"Either or." He pulled his seatbelt and started the car. They left the lot. "We need more cash. I recall Ainz Ooal Gown faced similar problems when he raided and sacked Re-Estize Kingdom."

Demiurge was about to raise his hand.

"With the addition of your help, of course," Suzuki praised him. Demiurge nodded, satisfied.

"It's my duty to serve," he said. "So who will be our targets this time? Based on my cursory observations the satellites and phones and other technological advancements of this earth makes siege warfare less profitable in the long term with the sheer ease of information spreading negating the usefulness of the fog of war."

"We can always pin it on someone else," Suzuki offered. "You can control minds, right?"

"I have my ways." Demiurge made a devilish smile. Suzuki assumed that was how he gathered intel so quickly. While Albedo stayed with Suzuki all night, Demiurge took an hour break to explore the town. He came back with more knowledge each time.

"Demiurge," Suzuki said. "If you want a computer I can get you one."

"You are too generous, my lord."

"Albedo, do you know who Ainz is killing?" Suzuki asked the beautiful woman beside him. She blinked, tilted her head and tapped her chin.

"Probably outsiders from other cities that want to make a profit in Dullsville," she said. "Now that the local kingpin's dead from a mysterious heart attack." She winked like they shared a naughty secret.

"What do you think of the team?" Suzuki referred to the sidekicks Shalltear was a part of.

"They're a covert ops created to interfere with supervillains while keeping the Justice League clean of accusations from influential individuals or sovereign powers," Demiurge said. "In fact, I'd go as far as say they're similar to my tasks under the identity of Jaldabaoth. Every organization needs wetworkers, spies and saboteurs to maintain advantages over their enemies."

How strange Demiurge came to that conclusion after hearing second hand information. Suzuki wondered if Demiurge could predict the future or possess keen understanding of the human mind to sound so sure of himself.

"Presumptuous of you to say," Albedo said. "Are you claiming Ainz-sama needs you to fulfill tasks he cannot accomplish himself?" Despite her kind smile her eyes were anything but.

Demiurge's glasses glinted with light. "I am merely stating my humble and honest opinion which is more than can be said about you. Ainz-sama needs none of us, but makes use of us to do as he pleases. To lie to his face would be a graver insult than to state my mind."

"I'm not Ainz though," Suzuki futilely said.

"Of course, Suzuki-sama," Albedo conceded.

"Apologies, my potentate." Demiurge bowed.

But in truth neither believed him.

"Albedo, same question as Demiurge."

"I think the team is compromised," she said. "And so are the Justice League. We can terminate them all in one fell swoop before lunch."

"How dare you disturb Suzuki-sama's eating habits," Demiurge said. "He hasn't even had breakfast."

Albedo gasped. "My apologies, Suzuki-sama!"

Suzuki checked on Ainz. 'Are they always like this?' His mental inquiry was answered with a sigh. Ainz was creating portals and hiding the bodies of his victims in active volcanoes. Lava removed the evidence.

'Yes,' Ainz replied through their bond.

"For now," Suzuki said, slowing the car. "We do simple work. Demiurge, let's start with a bank robbery. We'll escalate from there."

"Who shall I go as, my lord?"

"Jaldabaoth."

A sheen of light coating Demiurge's body cracked and shattered, revealing red skin and a tail and an expensive suit. Illusion magic? Demiurge waved his hand. Theatrics more than anything else. A mask appeared. It resembled a smiling demon. He put it on.

"Can you use some sort of magic to keep your voice from escaping your mask?" Suzuki asked. "At least when it comes to your spells to avoid giving you a connection to Shalltear."

"It is done," Demiurge said. No questions asked. The Great Tomb of Nazarick were better companions than the classmates he shared projects with in high school. At least the former followed order.

'I'll maintain telepathic contact through our link,' Suzuki mentally thought. 'If you encounter Superman, Captain Marvel, Zatara, Flash, the Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman or the Hawks do not engage. Avoid killing the heroes if possible, but prioritize your own safety first. Stage a bank robbery and hold the people hostage for one hour. Extract the money first, make a statement claiming you're the new ruler of Dullsville and if no hero answers then just go back to Nazarick.'

'Yes, my liege.' Demiurge bowed.

Suzuki mentally noted that he should leave future operations to Demiurge himself. Demiurge was an experienced veteran of war. Suzuki was a high school graduate who failed to get into his college of choice.

He'll just tell Demiurge to look for a better source of income for the next mission and for the foreseeable future.

Demiurge vanished. Suzuki used the link with Demiurge to see through his eyes.

He saw the bank. White marble floor led to concrete walls and security cameras attached to corners where the walls met the ceiling. A chandelier hung from the ceiling center. A steel vault was protected by two armed security guards holding shotguns with pistols holstered to their belts. Cubicles were filled with workers negotiating loans with their clients. Under the ceiling comfy chairs were settled for the queue. There were customers, security guards and clerks all over the place.

And the moment Demiurge appeared in a blaze of light, they screamed.

"Good day to all," Demiurge said. The security guards opened fire on him. Bullets and buckshot hit the wall behind him or clattered to the floor. He wiped one bullet off his chest like it was dirt. The civilians attempted running out of the entrance door.

A blast of flames killed the crowd. Their burnt bodies fell to the ground. No more attempts to escape were made.

Suzuki felt a whiplash of horror and recalled he forgot to tell Demiurge to leave civilians unharmed. And then his emotions were dulled. He didn't care for other humans. At least not in the same way before he received the power to summon Ainz Ooal Gown.

Still, he sent a message through the link. 'Demiurge, don't kill the humans in the bank. Don't leave permanent lasting damage either.'

'Understood,' Demiurge replied.

To the crowd of scared onlookers he said, "I am Jaldabaoth. You have now become my hostages, placing value open your lives. I am the new kingpin of Dullsville, and to all my people my word is all. Is that understood? Answer yes."

"YES!" The crowd screamed as one. Demiurge must be controlling them.

"Excellent." Demiurge put his hands behind his back and sighed in satisfaction. "Who here knows the combinations to open the vault? Raise your hand." Three people did. "Open it. Those who have phones I want you to livestream this momentous event." He waited in silence until more than half the crowd of scared civilians were using their phones. Demiurge clapped his hands. "Magnificent. Truly sublime. Are there people than the citizens of Dullsville?"

Demiurge snapped his fingers. A black pouch materialized in a billow of smoke. "This will collect all the money inside the vault. You there, come here." The vault was open. One of the three people who raised their hands cried and walked to Demiurge.

"What's wrong?" Demiurge asked, sounding worried.

"Y-you killed my son." The woman wiped tears from her eyes.

Demiurge shook his head. "I humbly apologize, madam. Tell me, what is your name?"

She whispered, "W-Winona Smith."

Demiurge clapped her shoulder. "And where is your son?" She raised a shaking hand and pointed at a corpse five meters from the door. It only showed a dead body with a charred backside showing bone.

Demiurge shook his head. "I am so sorry." He let the woman go and beckoned someone else. This time it was a security guard who was shaking every step of the day. "You. Pick up the money and gold in the vault. Am I understood?"

The security guard nodded and took the pouch. He winced, as if the pouch was going to kill him. When it didn't, he sighed in relief and went to the vault.

"What is your name?" Demiurge asked the security guard halfway there. "In fact, what is all your names? All of you speak up one at a time and tell your names, schools, location of employment and home addresses. From this day forth you are all my employees! Now tell me your name!" Demiurge applauded every person who spoke.

The security guard returned with the pouch. Demiurge clapped his shoulder. "Good lad." He slid a hand inside the pouch and pulled out one hundred dollar bills. "Consider this a taste of what's to come." He approached the mother who lost her son. "Here." Demiurge gave her one thousand dollars. "Enjoy yourself."

Demiurge's acting was incredible. Suzuki should've just made him work in Hollywood. That would've solved their problems too.

Too bad Demiurge already killed over a dozen people.

You win some. You lose some.

The pouch vanished.

Now Demiurge waited. He already spent ten minutes inside the bank. Now he only needed fifty more and then he could leave.

It didn’t even take five minutes until a hero showed up.

Suzuki and Albedo passed a drive thru of McDonalds and left with a box of oily chicken burgers and fat french fries. Albedo sipped from the straw of her drink and slid a slender hand down the box to retrieve a snack. Each time she did she made sure to lean and press herself against Suzuki.

It was a bit distracting, honestly.

They parked on a sidewalk. Most of the pedestrians, drivers and even police officers were watching the various live-streams from their phones. Morbid curiosity perhaps of the supervillain in the bank that was going to kill people live?

None of the Justice League arrived immediately, which meant they were probably dealing with something powerful or off world. That would be the only explanation why Flash hadn't freed the hostages yet.

In the bank the ceiling shook and cracked. Demiurge's attention was drawn upwards. It was a distraction. The window shattered. Dust clouds shrouded the room. A vehicle slammed into Demiurge.

"Run!" The hero said. The crowd trampled on the corpses in their haste to get away from the bank. The dust settled. The one who answered the call was Glory Girl.

*

Glory Girl knew this guy was strong.

She had flown straight from Brockton Bay the moment after the livestream. Of course she encountered a carjacking along the way and wasted valuable seconds kicking assholes unconscious. When she reached Dullsville she used her phone's google map and headed straight for the bank. She spotted a car on her way and thought of a plan. She lifted two vehicles and flew above the window of the bank, threw one vehicle over the rooftop, waited a few seconds and threw the second one through the window.

"Run!" She told the defenseless civilians.

"I believe proper introductions are in order? I am Jaldabaoth."Jaldabaoth held the car, ripped it in half and threw it on either side of him. The vehicle parts smashed against the walls. The demonic metahuman made a theatrical bow.

Not even a scratch on his suit. This might be a tough one.

Glory Girl looked at the corpses a foot from where she floated. Dead people killed by a whimsical madman drunk with power.

And like it or not, she was afraid. It took all her willpower not to tremble in terror.

She growled. "You're going to pay for hurting them."

She needed to wait for backup. Preferably some heavy weights from the League or Shalltear. Until then she was on her own.

She smirked. "You've got a lot of nerves showing your face on multiple videos."

Jaldabaoth shrugged. "It has served its purpose." Fleshy feathered wings expanded behind him. "Shall we begin?"

"Fuck you!" She flew backwards out the window. Shards of glass pushed against her skin, blocked by the forcefield coating her body. The shards fell off her dress. She raised both arms and speared into the sky. She looked behind her to the shrinking city of Dullsville and grinned. She out flew Jaldabaoth.

She looked straight ahead. She widened her eyes. Jaldabaoth floated ten meters ahead. He raised his left hand. His left arm bulged until it was the size of a van. He flew towards her. She clenched her fists and prepared an uppercut. He pointed his right forefinger. A fireball burst from the fingertip. She yelped and tried to escape the flames. She failed. The forcefield shattered blocking the fire from touching her skin. The giant fist made contact with her body.

She exploded in pain.

She was falling. Blood trailed above her. Her hair pushed upward. She grimaced. Jaldabaoth was five meters above. He closed the distance and threw another punch. Her forcefield shattered absorbing the kinetic energy. Her counterblow didn't even crack his mask. Once more she was consumed with flames and swatted away. Her forcefield was fifty-percent full when it absorbed the attack, mitigating the damage that would've killed her. Still, she spat blood and felt every broken bone in her body. Her knees might be broken. Flight was the only thing that kept her mobile.

She feinted flying away. Jaldabaoth flew in pursuit. She speared towards him, surprising the demonic metahuman. She didn't block his attack, this time, but moved a hairsbreadth from the enlarged fist as hard as steel. She threw a punch. He conjured another fireball. This time she was faster. She moved ten meters below and five meters behind him. Jaldabaoth turned and caught her with his fist. Again, her forcefield shattered, and again, she ignored it and caught his wrist. Her forcefield returned. She flew under his arm and struck his abdomen. His tail whipped her face. His other hand sharpened into claws and swiped sideward to take her head. She ducked and retaliated with a blow to his neck. She threw another, hitting his abdomen and followed with a strike to his chest.

She knew she was hitting him, but none of her attacks even fazed him. It was getting harder to see. Every second more of her sight was blotched with darkness. Darkness called to her. She wanted to sleep.

Can't die. Can't die just yet.

She was blasted with a fireball so great it engulfed everything within one hundred meter radius, trapping her in flames. It didn't hurt her, but the next blow will.

Jaldabaoth slashed.

She closed her eyes.

She heard a clang.

She gasped. Flying before her was the greatest suit of armor she's ever seen. It shimmered and was blood-like red. A beautiful lance blocked the claw and the giant arm both.

Shalltear glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

Glory Girl grinned. "Peachy."

Relief filled her body.

She sighed and blacked out.

*

Twenty chairs gathered around a white long oval table stretching across the conference room. Heroes of the Justice League gathered to discuss the events that transpired in the last hour.

“One hour ago a supervillain by the name of Jaldabaoth appeared in Dullsville bank and killed twenty people,” Batman started. On the table a holographic projector displayed the attacker ignoring the gunshots pelting his body. He had red skin under a suit and a mask covered his face. “He then forced the survivors to open the vault, handing them a pouch with extradimensional space to collect the money and gold while commanding the others to make a live video extrapolating his introduction, followed by the divulgence of their names, home addresses, educational institutes and places of employment.” The crowd took turns revealing their identities, some even crying as they did so. “That was when Glory Girl intercepted Jaldabaoth.” A car crashed into the bank, hitting Jaldabaoth. Glory Girl flew inside while the hostages escaped. Jaldabaoth split the car apart and threw it on either side of him. “Knowing she was outmatched, Glory Girl took to the sky and attempted an escape.” Without changing her position Glory Girl flew backwards and left the peripheral vision of the security cameras. “Unfortunately for her, Jaldabaoth was capable of teleportation.” Jaldabaoth was besmeared in flames and disappeared. “He caught up to Glory Girl and beat her to an inch of her life.”

“Okay,” Green Arrow said. He wore a green hood over blond hair, revealing a domino mask and beard. His green gloves clenched his bow which was on top of the table and he shook his head. “Are there any good news? I was a little busy fighting Sportsmaster in Star City.”

“I was battling an alien bounty hunter on the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter,” Superman said.

“That bounty hunter wouldn’t have happened to be Lobo, would it?” John Stewart asked. Superman’s cringe was answer enough.

“He called himself the main man.” Superman scoffed.

“And I was investigating a breakout from Arkham Asylum,” Batman said. “We were all busy doing something. Glory Girl’s family wasn’t able to come to her aid. The Brockton Bay Supervillain Coalition launched an assault on several businesses in the bay after witnessing Jaldabaoth’s rampage, which empowered them.”

“So…” Ambush Bug winced. “Is she dead?”

“Always asking the hard questions,” Green Arrow said flippantly.

“No.” For the first time in the last few minutes, the intensity of Batman’s aura receded. “Shalltear was able to come to her aid.” Several of the heroes sighed in relief.

“This is the second day in a row where she saved her fellow sidekicks,” Wonder Woman said. “No, she’s not a sidekick, but a warrior. I shall even offer her a chance to be under my tutelage. If that’s fine with you, Superman?”

“Sure,” he said. “I don’t see the harm. As long as you ask her permission. Shalltear’s pretty private.”

“So when are you visiting your own son?” Green Arrow asked.

Superman narrowed his eyes. “He’s not my son.”

“Back to the topic at hand,” Giovanni Zatara said. A red ribbon wrapped around his top hat. He had green eyes, slightly wrinkled face and a black mustache. He wore a red bowtie attached to a white shirt under a yellow vest and a black blazer. He held a cane with gloved hands. “This Jaldabaoth, there is no doubt he is a potent practitioner of the mystic arts. Just like Shalltear.”

“They’re magicians?” Superman asked.

“It is more accurate to say they are beings of magic,” Zatara said, glancing at Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel.

“I wonder if her armor and lance are like my bracelets of submission and lasso of truth,” Wonder Woman said aloud.

“So she’s kind of like me,” Captain Marvel said in awe. “That would explain how she summons her armor. So cool!” He caught a worried look from John Stewart. He coughed and crossed his thick arms over his broad chest. “I mean, that’s certainly interesting.”

Batman stared at Captain Marvel, shook his head and returned his attention to the hologram. “Jaldabaoth has displayed several superpowers. In addition to pyrokinesis and fire-based teleportation, he was durable enough to ignore a car shot at supersonic speed. He was also strong enough to rip it in two. Jaldabaoth also displayed wings which enabled him to fly. And based on Glory Girl’s reports, he could increase the size of his left arm and turn his right into sharp claws. Do not underestimate this enemy.”

“Shalltear wasn’t able to defeat him?” Wonder Woman asked.

“She was winning their fight,” Batman said. “And Jaldabaoth realized it too. And that was with Shalltear giving half her attention to carrying Glory Girl’s unconscious body. After a series of dogfights, Jaldabaoth relented and vanished in flames.”

“At least Glory Girl lived.” Green Arrow shivered. “Maybe we should discontinue the team. At least until they get older.”

“You’ve already lost Speedy because you smother him,” Wonder Woman said. “Look how that turned out. Let the children decide for themselves what they want to do. And if they choose to fight, then we offer them guidance should they ask for it and aid should they have need of it.”

“How’s Glory Girl?” Captain Marvel asked.

“She’s fine,” Batman said in a gentler tone. “Her sister’s a healer. As long as you don’t die Panacea can patch you back up.”

“I want to see her,” Captain Marvel said. Batman nodded.

“Come with me.”

*

Ainz and Suzuki sat together on a stone bench under the thick branches of a large oak tree.

“I’ve recovered the bodies Demiurge killed,” Ainz said. “They’re currently in Nazarick. Do you plan on bringing them back?”

“Yeah.” Suzuki scratched his brown hair.

“I can just use Resurrection Wand,” Ainz offered.

“What’s the success rate?” Suzuki asked.

“Fifty-fifty,” Ainz said. “Not because the Resurrection Wand’s inefficient. But because the souls of the deceased might have decided to move on to the afterlife.”

“For now we preserve the bodies,” Suzuki said. “Until such a time that we’ve acquired another source of resurrection. I don’t want you to waste your magical items.” He yawned. “Darn, I’m sleepy.”

“Then go to sleep,” Ainz said. “Good thing I casted Perfect Unknowable on both of us. This bond is a pretty convenient aspect of your superpower.” But Suzuki was already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_ “This cave was the original Secret Sanctuary of the Justice League,” Batman had said earlier today in the Mount Justice center hall. “We’re calling it into service again. Glory Girl and Panacea are still with their family in Brockton Bay. They’ll join us in one hour. We-” He held his ear. “Copy that. Shalltear, teleport to Dullsville. Glory Girl needs your help. Black Canary, Red Tornado, with me. The rest of you, stay here.” _

_ “But-” Robin started. _

_ Batman walked away. Shalltear reappeared two miles above Dullsville, sensed a familiar presence and heard the voice of Ainz Ooal Gown. _

She asked Batman afterwards where the Green Lanterns were. He told her it was some place called Oa. And all the other heavy hitters of the League were at the time facing foes that required their full attention.

Shalltear wondered what kind of enemy needed the complete notice of the man of steel.

_ “I’m going to be honest with you,” Batman had said after the fight. They were seated by a booth in Starbucks with a crowd of pedestrians taking pictures outside the window. She sipped her latte and nodded for him to continue. “I don’t think they’re ready for this. The failure on their roles in Cadmus and that one-sided beatdown Glory Girl received proves my point. I’ve given up on even considering sending them as a covert unit. I’ll be relying on you to keep them out of trouble Twice now your teammates have been injured and become liabilities in high stakes battles needing you to save them. Twice now you could’ve abandoned them. Twice now you didn’t. The only reason you aren’t immediately granted membership in the Justice League is because I believe you’re mature enough to know your responsibilities. I’ve appointed you leader of the team. Take care of them, Shalltear.” _

“A bunch of kids pulled me down.” She sighed. “I should’ve killed them back at Cadmus and let Demiurge rip Glory Girl’s head off.”

Shalltear wore a pink jacket. Her silver hair was rolled into a bun under her pink hood. It was accompanied by gray skinny jeans and black shoes. Raindrops pelted her body under the cold streets of Gotham City. She stood on the sidewalk. Cars drove past. Hookers of both genders catcalled her. Pedestrians leered at her. But no one approached her.

Shalltear released a little bit of her aura, just enough to repel the humans from approaching something that saw them as a food source.

_ “I’ve learned something from our friends,” Demiurge said, one hour ago. He wore a suit and eyeglasses and sat in a red armchair. A fireplace lit up the gloom in a tinge of orange. They were at a suite he ‘borrowed’ from the brainwashed thug drooling by his feet. Shalltear, already in her civilian clothes, listened. “There is a group of criminals that have escaped the justice of the law. They have settled in Gotham City. They were so clean in their performance there isn’t a single proof of their heinous crime. Rest assured I can provide you with the evidence to the contrary.” He gently tapped the drooling man’s face with his shoe. _

_ “What do you want?” she asked, losing her patience. _

_ “Our benevolent masters Ainz-sama and Suzuki-sama gave us the night off.” His spectacles reflected the flames. He made a devilish smile. “Let us do this to prove we are worthy of their affection.” _

_ “Just tell me what I need to do,” Shalltear growled. _

_ “I’m going to give you a list of names. Under my calculation Batman will become aware of your presence in less than fifteen minutes. You need to finish this in five minutes, tops. And remember.” He wagged his forefinger. The fingertip sharpened and cut the air. “No killing.” _

Shalltear Bloodfallen was one of the most powerful Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She possessed a myriad of abilities, when synergized, allowed her to make Ainz-sama work up a sweat (even though he was made of bones) to defeat her. She never wanted to fight him, of course. She’d rather kill herself than make the great sin of attempting harm upon him ever again. But the fact was there.

She pulled up a black face mask to cover her lips and nose. “Time Acceleration,” she said. The world became a monochrome of black and white and gray. Shalltear became a pink blur and _ moved _.

Across the street was an expensive club. A bouncer held an earpiece and looked at a list of names from a tablet while a queue of customers lined up in hopes of getting inside. Shalltear ran past them. Inside the club there were booths near the walls, a large space at the center for the dance floor, and at the far end a DJ on top of a platform. There were security cameras attached to the ceiling, the walls, and behind a bar northeast.

Security men wore suits, earpieces and holstered guns under their coats.

She dispelled Time Accelerator. Even if it made her fast to the point the world stopped moving, it neutered her ability to attack. It was only useful to dodge or escape troublesome enemies.

Color returned to the world. Loud music was accompanied by a cacophony of cheers of drunkards and dancers and party-goers making some noise.

There were four security guards on each corner of the room. Two more went down the stairs to a hallway to the back. Five looked on from the balcony of the second floor. Shalltear jogged up the stairs to the second floor.

And there she met trouble.

“Hey girl,” a drunk said, hiccuping and squinting his eyes at her. “Aren’t you a little too young to be in this club? C’mere, I’ll make you feel good outside. Let’s go home.” Each word was stenched with the breath of alcohol. The drunk reached a hand for Shalltear. She caught his wrist, squeezed and shattered bone. The drunk screamed. Shalltear was already halfway up the stairs.

“Hey! You can’t come up here!” She looked up at the top of the steps where a security guard warned her. The security guard pulled out a collapsible baton from under his coat and pointed it. “Go back down and leave before I hurt you, kid.” Shalltear rushed towards him. He was a man at his peak. If she were to hazard a guess, the security guard was faster than most policemen with the whip of his baton. In zero-point-five of a second from when he pulled it out the baton was already an inch from her throat.

But Shalltear wasn’t human and felt nothing when it struck her. She caught the man’s fingers, squeezed and delighted at his pained scream. To her left a security guard called for backup from his earpiece. To her right two more extracted their guns and aimed at her. More security guards congregated down the stairs and rushed up towards her.

Shalltear flung the security guard with the broken fingers down the stairs. He barreled into the group of suits, throwing their backs to the floor. The ones near the balcony opened fire. Shalltear watched a video once about how guns worked, out of curiosity more than anything. When the trigger was pulled the hammer was released from the sear and hits the rear of the firing pin. The pin’s front hits and ignites the explosive charge in the base of the cartridge which ignites the main charge of gunpowder in the cartridge case, burning a large quantity of gas propelling the bullet forward. From the muzzle little pieces of lead begin flying. Spent cases clang on the floor and fall off the balcony, ejected and removed and replaced by a new cartridge chambered.

At least she thought that was how it worked.

The enfilade from multiple gunmen would have been enough to kill a normal human.

They were misfortunate enough to face her.

Shalltear caught the bullets with small, dainty hands. Even without her spells she was faster than the common man. She blurred to the nearest security guard and kicked him over the balcony. She made out the shape of the next guard five feet behind him trying to get a clear shot at her. She stole the falling man’s gun and threw it, striking the security guard five feet away straight at his forehead. He fell to the floor. She grabbed his shoulder and swung him to the security guard fifteen feet southeast.

She ran down a hallway. The second door to the left, she recalled Demiurge’s words. The walls were red. The ceiling black. The floor Travertine. The passed one door. It was white with a glass doorknob. There was a sign attached to its surface that read, ‘For Employees only.’ She ignored it. Ten meters ahead she found another one. It was identical to the first save it was lacking a sign. She reached for the knob and turned. It was locked. Gunfire erupted from the room. Bang bang bang bang. Bullet holes were formed from the wooden door and hit her clothing and did nothing else.

Shalltear raised a foot, spun and kicked the door.

“S-stay back!” A man said. Shalltear entered the room. There was a couch five feet north east, two armchairs five feet northwest, a closet to her left, a minibar to her right, and a frightened man behind a desk with his back to the wall fifteen feet ahead.

There were others. Five guys in civilian clothing all armed with black Beretta M12. She was going to let them spend their bullets on her when she heard a familiar voice that made her freeze.

“Shalltear?” Robin asked. He was two minutes early.

Fucking Demiurge and his incorrect assessment! Shalltear cursed the demon with all her heart.

“Stay there!” Bullets flew. Her arms were faster. She caught every single 9×19mm Parabellum all the while freaking out and hoping Robin wasn’t harmed.

When the men stopped firing and attempted reloading, Shalltear attacked. She started with the gunman two feet away. She kicked his knee, shattering it. She threw him behind her and dashed for the sofa, kicking it to the man behind it, pushing him against the wall. She hefted the armrest and swung it to the two men on the other side, smashing them unconscious. The last man was able to reload and screamed as he opened fire on her. She let the bullets wash over her clothes. When he was done, she flicked his forehead and knocked him unconscious.

She stomped to the man behind the desk. “You and your five friends here are in big trouble, mister.”

“W-wait,” the man begged. “I have money! I-” His chin made contact with the knuckles of Shalltear’s left clenched fist. His jaw was dislocated. He cried in pain. She grabbed his cheek and smashed him over the desk until blood leaked from his head. She threw him aside the piece of trash he was.

Shalltear crouched behind the desk, retrieved a small flash drive from her pocket, stood up and rolled her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes at Robin. The boy wonder made a wave. “Hi?”

She stomped towards him. “What were you thinking? You could’ve gotten hurt!”

Which was a problem ever since Suzuki-sama ordered her to protect the rest of the team. If even a single inch of Robin’s skin spilled blood she would be the one to shoulder the blame. “Where’s Batman!?” Shalltear exclaimed. “I need to report a careless teammate that almost got shot if I didn’t block the bullets!” She rubbed her forehead. She was getting a headache. She couldn’t afford to fail Ainz Ooal Gown-sama ever again. Failure was not an option. She fumed, took Robin’s wrist and pulled him out the door. “Come on!”

“Shalltear, it’s fine,” Batman said, emerging from the stairs. A trail of unconscious bodies littered the steps behind him. Under his cowl he looked at her and then at Robin. “Report,” he said.

“Sir.” She nodded. “I’ve had another vision. Apparently the man behind the desk and the people he was with raped a girl five years prior, burned her body and got away with it.” She opened her palm and revealed the flash drive Demiurge planted. The video wasn’t necessarily false, but it only existed in their memories. Demiurge rectified that and created a solid construct for all the world to see. “But they were stupid enough to have a keepsake of the past.” Batman reached a hand. She gave him the flash drive.

“Is that all?” Batman asked, putting the flash drive in one of the compartments of his utility belt.

“Yes sir.”

“Goob job.”

“Thank you sir.” Shalltear then pulled Robin back to the room and handed him a necklace. “Wear this.”

“Shalltear, I had no idea!” Robin cackled. “What is it?”

“A magical item. If you’re in danger, say, ‘Bloodfallen, and I’ll come save you right away. Understand?” It was provided by Ainz-sama. He should be grateful to receive a gift from the Supreme Being at all. Shalltear was supposed to give this at the base, but since Robin was with her right now she might as well give it here.

Robin gulped, nodded and put it on. “Thank you,” he said, smiling warmly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Greater Teleportation.” The world shifted.

*

The team pestered Red Tornado to give them a mission. The team included Aqualad to her disappointment, having expected better from him. Superboy on the other hand became meek in her presence, which bewildered Shalltear for she knew he was an angry guy. After Red Tornado told them off they followed her back to the cave.

The team, led by Shalltear (reluctantly) were at the hangar. They looked at the ship. M’gann called it a bioship. Shalltear asked her if there was a hyphen. M’gann didn’t know what she meant. Shalltear spelled it, ‘b-i-o-s-h-i-p’ with no spaces. M’gann corrected her and said there was a hyphen between the bio and the ship. So it was called the Bio-Ship.

It was red with black streaks. Two wings flank the main body which was a black surface with a red rear. The back of the wings split into two. The outer layer pointed outward. The inner layer were side-by-side with the rear of the ship.

The underside of the Bio-Ship split open into a hole. A set of steps slid from the ledge and landed on the whitetop surface. “Wicked,” Kid Flash said.

“I know right?” Glory Girl raised a closed hand. Kid Flash fist-bumped it. The two were peas in a pod. Kid Flash dashed up the Bio-Ship. Glory Girl flew after him. Panacea sulked up the steps. Kaldur and Superboy were calmer in their approach. M’gann was going to fly up when she turned to Shalltear and Robin who stayed put.

“You two coming?” M’gann asked.

“You go ahead,” Robin said. When M’gann was gone, he turned to Shalltear. “What did you want to talk about?”

“The necklace,” she said. “Does Batman know?”

“Yeah. I told him,” Robin said. Shalltear narrowed her eyes and put her hands to her hips. “I-I mean not that I had a choice. There were security cameras in the room and he took the recording.”

Shalltear sighed. “Robin, why did I give you that necklace?”

He scratched his neck. “Because you like me?”

“Think again.”

“You’re worried I might get bruises on my handsome face?”

“No.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

He sighed. “You think I’ll get hurt.”

She snapped her fingers. “That’s it exactly.” She put her arms on his shoulders. “Promise me that if there’s a fight you know you can’t win, just run away. Okay?” _ It would make it more convenient for me. You’re the weakest member of the team after all. And it’ll avoid wasting Ainz-sama’s gift too. Your body’s so fragile a small piece of lead would go through it with ease. _

“Shalltear I’m not just going to abandon the team if you’re all in danger.”

She squeezed his shoulders. “I’m not letting you go until you promise me.” _ Just say yes already and stop wasting my time you unpowered baseline human piece of shit. Suzuki-sama is the only human I accept. The rest of you can die in a fire for all I fucking care. What does he see in you? _

“No.”

She scowled. He returned it.

“Am I interrupting something?” Kid Flash peeked from inside the ship. Floating behind him Glory Girl held a hand to her mouth.

Shalltear released Robin’s shoulders. “We’re good.” She was behind him and pushed him up the ship. “You are a fucking pain in the ass,” she honestly spoke her mind.

He laughed, misunderstanding her words for tough love. “I’m glad you’re worried about me. But don’t be. I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t give two shits what the fuck happens to you,” she grumbled and grinded her teeth when he cackled and tapped the necklace she gave him as if that would disprove her words.

When they got onboard they found windows on the interior hull. Small areas in the floor bulged and congealed into chairs. The pilot’s seat was at the center accompanied by a control console. Shalltear picked a chair at the back of the ship, near Aqualad. He graced her with a smile. She decided then and there once this was all over she would keep him as a slave to torture for all eternity.

Seatbelts wrapped around Shalltear and the others. M’gann asked Red Tornado to open the bay doors. Afterwards the ship took off at the speed of sound. The group of children broke into discussion concerning the ship. Shalltear closed her eyes and tuned them out.

“I’ve heard what you did last night,” Aqualad said. She opened one eye and attempted conveying her thoughts with a glare. _ Piss off and stop bothering me. _

He mistook it for her paying attention.

“I’m glad you are worried for Robin,” Aqualad said. “But you should not fret. He is as capable as the rest of us.”

“You mean like that time at Cadmus?” Shalltear snorted. She was the one who knocked them unconscious, but they didn’t know that. All they thought was that Guardian pulled a fast one and escaped. A lie she was more than happy to encourage. “Capable indeed.”

Aqualad at least managed to look embarrassed. “That was an outlier,” he insisted. “And we are thankful for you saving us.”

“I don’t get you,” she said, frowning. “From what I’ve heard, you were living a good life in Atlantis. Why waste it playing hero?”

“For it is my calling.” Aqualad’s eyes scrutinized her as if he was looking for a kindred soul. “Something I believe you understand.”

She recalled her servitude to Peroroncino-sama, and then to Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, and then to Suzuki Satoru-sama. She sighed. “Yeah. I know.”

Now she was definitely keeping Aqualad. Not as a slave, but perhaps a pet she would wrap in chains and lock up in a cage.

And if he was good, she would let him eat once a day.

If Suzuki-sama would let her, of course. If Suzuki-sama wanted her to kill Aqualad, behead him and serve his head on a silver platter she would only be happy to oblige.

_ Fuck she _ ** _hated _ ** _ these kids. _

“Red Tornado to Miss Martian; an emergency alarm has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly.” The voice came from a communicator attached to the ceiling of the ship.

“Received,” M’gann said. “Adjusting trajectory. Good thing I’m on camouflage mode already, right?”

_ I don’t care. _ Shalltear made a silent groan.

“Tornado’s keeping us busy again,” Robin snorted.

“Like Batman kept you busy last night?” Shalltear chastised him and glared at the back of his chair. Robin flinched.

“Where did this development come from?” Kid Flash wondered aloud.

Shalltear closed her eyes. “Miss Martian. Tell me when we reach our destination.”

The ship shook.

“I think we’re here,” M’gann said.

Even though she didn’t need to breathe, Shalltear inhaled then exhaled.

“All of you look for a place to hide. Greater Teleportation.” The Bio-Ship vanished and in its place was the skyline of Happy Harbor. “Fly.” She gained the ability to fly. “Mist Form.” Shalltear’s body turned into mist (astral type), making her impervious to attacks not specifically tailored to astral entities. “Invisibility.” Her already transparent form vanished from the sense of sight. She would’ve cast Perfect Unknowable, but it would be counterproductive to what she planned on doing next.

She located the enemy.

A massive tornado uprooted trees, cars, houses and concrete. It spat the projectiles at random intervals. The Bio-Ship was struck. With a spark of electricity its camouflage mode vanished. The Bio-Ship sailed downward and landed near a building with its ceiling ripped off and one side of its wall shattered from an impact with a misplaced truck.

She found the source. It was a seven feet tall metallic creature painted red. Tubes extended from its back and into its forearms. Its eyes glowed blue. A scarf tied around its neck.

It approached the team. It introduced itself as Mister Twister. It pointed its arms to the ground and generated cyclones from each tip as Superboy charged it.

It lost its arms.

Shalltear’s invisibility and mist form vanished. She floated next to the armless creature she knew was not human. She held her lance and tapped its head, making it clear she wouldn’t hesitate to kill it if it moved any closer.

Superboy stopped his charge. Shalltear made an encouraging smile. “Good job, Superboy. I knew I could count on you.”

“Um, I didn’t even do anything,” he said. She shrugged.

“Wait-” it started.

Shalltear ripped its head off.

“No!” Robin exclaimed. “Shalltear, what are you doing!?”

“It’s not a human,” she said. Her eyes glowed red. “I can tell. In fact, it’s not even made of flesh.” Not that it mattered if it were. Shalltear was given two orders. To join the League. To protect the team. She was to prioritize the second. If anything threatened to ruin her mission she would kill it with impunity.

“I’ll be going on ahead,” Shalltear said. She almost muttered Greater Teleportation and returned to the cave of Mount Justice.

But relying on instinct alone, she cast a different spell. “Perfect Unknowable,” she whispered.

And then something wonderful happened.

Mister Twister’s chest pushed up and split into two. “F-foul!” A frail old man scrambled out of the armor and fell on his knees. “I call foul!”

“What the-” Kid Flash paused.

“What’s up, pops?” Glory Girl floated beside him.

“Hello, M’gann.” M’gann spoke to herself. “It was an old man immune to my telepathy! For a second there I thought you were Red Tornado.”

Shalltear was grinning from ear to ear. Not that anyone could see her, hear her or feel her presence.

“Y-yes,” the old man said, sighing in relief. “I’m sorry for wrecking Happy Harbor. But I promise you I didn’t kill anyone. I just wanted to fight Red Tornado.”

“Dude, you destroyed a lot of property!” Glory Girl said. She turned a 360. “Where’s Ames?” she asked, referring to her sister Panacea, also known as Amy Dallon.

“She stuck in the ship,” M’gann said.

“Listen, Mister Twister, sir,” Robin said, extracting a pair of handcuffs. “I’m going to have to restrain you and bring you to the proper authorities. What you did was a crime regardless of your intent.”

“I’m sorry,” the old man said, voice wry. “Here.” He offered his hands.

“Thank you for not making this more difficult.” Robin cuffed his wrists.

“I just wanted to try this bad boy out, you know what I’m saying?” The old man looked fondly at his broken suit of armor. “By the way, who was that girl?”

“She’s Shalltear,” Kid Flash said.

“KF!” Robin scowled at him.

“What?” Kid Flash shrugged. “Soon everyone’s going to know her name. You know Alexandria’s just using the team to prepare her for an actual heroics, right? I mean, look at this. She dismembered Mister Twister without even trying.”

Superboy stared at the suit of armor.

“Three times now she did all the work,” Kid Flash said. “How many more times are we going to feel useless?”

“I don’t mind,” Glory Girl said. “I think this is actually a pretty sweet deal. We’re already training with Superman’s second student.”

“Ah!” The old man lowered a fist on an open palm. It was an awkward gesture considering he was cuffed. “I remember now. She’s the girl Superman greeted at the Hall of Justice! She was the girl who killed that goat metahuman at Dullsville prison!”

“She saved a life,” Glory Girl growled, defensive of her hero.

“I know, I know.” The old man raised his hands, as if to placate her. “I don’t mean disrespect. I’m just saying that’s a lot to take in for a child like her.”

“Old man,” Aqualad said. “I’ve been wondering. You built this armor to fight Red Tornado?”

The old man looked sheepish. “Yes. I’m sorry for wrecking the place. But what can I say? I don’t have much time left in me. Gotta do what you gotta do, you know?” He sighed and looked up at the sky. Seagulls flew in a v formation towards the ocean. “Life is short. We all have big dreams and manage to accomplish nothing. Gotta make the little moments count.”

“Dude, you’re making it sound like you’re crossing something off a bucket list,” Glory Girl pointed out. She then threw her arms. “You ruined a town, in case you forgot!”

“Old man,” Aqualad said. “I would like to offer you a deal. Understand that this is in no way official and can be rescinded by the Justice League.”

“I’m listening,” the old man said.

“Work for us,” Aqualad said. “No. Work with us. You’ve accomplished so much with this suit of armor it would be a waste to spend the rest of your life in prison. Yes, we capture supervillains who have hurt the innocent. But we are not just black and white. We understand that there are shades of gray that require more complex answers.”

“Aqualad,” Robin said. “What are you doing?”

“Giving a repentant old man a chance,” Aqualad answered. “Would it not be better if he became a hero like us? Absolve the bitter feelings. Make it a community service if you’re so intent on dispensing justice. But it has to be justice.”

Robin sighed. “You’re right.”

“I don’t know guys,” Glory Girl said. “This old man’s a loon.”

M’gann looked at the old man with sympathy, as if she saw a part of herself in him. “I lived a hard time too where I was from,” she said. “I… I don’t know where I’d be if not for uncle J’onn. He gave me a chance. It wouldn’t be fair to him if I didn’t do the same.”

Superboy looked away. “Do whatever you want.”

“Whelp.” Kid Flash nudged Glory Girl, who crossed her arms and scowled at the ocean. “You’re outvoted, GG. Might as well give in to peer pressure am I right?”

She pouted at him. “You suck.”

He grinned. “Come on. You know you love me.”

“You wish, KF.” Glory Girl pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine. One chance, old man. I’ve seen monsters before. Like that maniac from Dullsville who robbed a bank and killed his hostages. If ever you cross the line don’t think for a second I won’t put you down, because I will.”

“Glory Girl!” Robin chastised her.

“Not kill him!” Glory Girl insisted. “Just beat him up!”

The old man chuckled in relief. “Thank you so much. I promise I’ll do better. I’ll do whatever it takes to repent for my mistakes.”

“Come on.” Robin offered a hand. All around him the other heroes shared warm smiles. The old man looked grateful as he accepted Robin’s hand and was pulled up to his feet.

“Thank you,” the old man said.

“Don’t worry about it. Batman’s going to give you an earful though. Can’t escape it. Have to bear with it,” Robin said.

“You have no idea what this means to me,” the old man said. “I won’t disappoint you. I promise.”

“Good.” Aquaman nodded at M’gann who waved a hand for the Bio-Ship. It flew towards them. “Let us depart. Shalltear must be worried for Robin.”

“Hey!” Robin blushed.

“Come,” Aqualad said. “We shall surprise her with the fact we’ve changed a life for the better.”

“Implosion.” Implosion was a10th tier spell that can cause the target to collapse or burst inward.

The old man was not a human. It was also not a hero. Therefore it fulfilled the two qualities for Shalltear to cast the spell.

Its body burst inward, revealing denting metal skin. The mechanisms of it body malfunctioned.

It exploded.

When Shalltear cast the 10th tier spell, her Perfect Unknowable was destroyed. At the time she stood next to the robot. Therefore she blocked most of the explosion from harming the others.

“No!” Robin screamed.

“Get back!” Aqualad’s voice was grim.

“Shit!” Shrapnel pelted Glory Girl’s head. Luckily she was unharmed.

“No…” M’gann echoed Robin, tears leaking from her eyes. “Why…” She fell down her knees.

“S-Shalltear. How did you know?” Kid Flash asked.

“A guess,” Shalltear said, refusing to look at them. If she did, they’d see her malicious smile as she stared down the robotic corpse where the old man used to be.

“H-he was a robot,” Kid Flash said, gaping in horror. “But he was like us.”

“He was like Red Tornado.” Robin shook his head. “Fuck!”

What was once a triumphant atmosphere turned into one of mourning and despair.

“This…” Glory Girl gulped. “I didn’t want this.”

“We can’t all decide what we want,” Shalltear said. The light of the fire glinted from her eyes. “Sometimes we have to roll with the punches and make do.”

M’gann kept on weeping.

Superboy didn’t. He pulled her into a hug, as if to protect her from the gruesome death.

Shalltear turned towards them with a solemn expression. “I don’t know what bonds you formed with the old man. But I could guess. Come. Let’s give him a proper funeral, at least.”

Robin jerked his head into a nod. “You’re right.” He looked to the others. “For what could have been.”


End file.
